Inuyasha: The Phantom of the Opera
by Kim Ai-Chan
Summary: TWENTY! Up Now!All who have read this story before will want to read it now!!! The Inuyasha characters acting out the Phantom of the Opera! Wait til you see all the fights between everyone! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!
1. Scene 1 : Natural Disaster

okay! First of all, I bet you're wondering why I chose The Phantom of the Opera.  
For those of you that never heard of it, it's my favorite play (or more to the  
point, Broadway Musical) And one of the best Broadway Musicals in the world!!!!  
Call me dorky if you want for liking it, but hey!! It's friekin' tight man!!!  
Anyway, this is more of blooper reel, instead of the actual thing. So those of   
you who like the Phantom of the Opera, don't get offended. By what my buddy's   
have told me, this stuff is really funny!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own any Inuyasha characters, and I am not the creator of the Broadway   
Musical, The Phantom of the Opera, by Andrew Lloyd Webber, or the creator of the  
original novel, The Phantom of the Opera, by Gaston Leroux ( did I spell that   
right?) As they say, ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The Phantom of the Opera  
  
Cast List:  
  
The Phantom: Kouga  
Christine Daae: Kagome Higurashi  
Raoul De Chagne: Inuyasha  
Carlotta: Kikyo  
Meg Giri: Sango  
Madame Giri: Kaede ( Okay! I know she's old, but not that old!!)  
Joseph Buquet: Miroku  
The Stage Managers: Sesshomaru and Naraku  
The Ballet Girls: Kagura, Kanna, Shiori, Rin, Saio, Yura, Ayame, Tsuyu, Nazuna,  
and Mrs. Higurashi (Kagome's mommy!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene One  
( Hannibal Practice!!)  
  
The acters are gathered on stage. The giant elephant is being brought out  
on stage. All of the ballerinas are gathered together in their "slave" outfits.  
  
Director: Okay folks!! The performence is next week!! We need to brush up on our   
lines, and practice, practice, prac- *stunned pause*  
Miroku!! What are you doing?!!!  
  
Miroku: I never knew how interesting the slave girl costumes were! The only thing  
covering their legs are thin strips of ribbon!!  
  
The Girls: *stare at Miroku with dark looks on their faces*  
  
Mrs. Higurashi: How dare you, Mr. Miroku!!! Staring at my daughter, and all of   
these little girls like that! You should be fired on the spot!!  
  
Director: Calm down Mademoizelle Higurashi!! (woah! Sounds wierd combing French   
and Japanese!!!!) I'm sure he wasn't looking at them THAT way!  
  
Kagura: Tssssss!! Yeah right!!  
  
Yura: Maybe the monk will stop staring if his face is covered in lovely black   
hair.  
  
Rin: Shut up Yura! Why're you even here?! You're s'posed to be dead!!!   
(oohh! Never heard Rin talk like that before!)  
  
Kanna: Rin! You shouldn't talk that way!! She hs seniority!!  
  
Kagura: Wow! I'm your sister, and I've never heard you talk Period!!  
  
Kanna: *silence*  
  
Dirctor: Please Peope!! The performance is approaching!! We must get back to   
rehearsal!!!  
  
Everyone: *gets back into position*  
  
Miroku: Hey! Can we ditch the ballet and have a can-can instead??  
  
Director: Uhhh....Why...?  
  
Miroku: Ummm....Uhhhhh....  
  
Kagome: So he could look up what little skirt we have!!!  
  
Miroku: Yeah!! That sounds about right!!!  
  
Girls: You pervert!!   
  
Nazuna: *walks up to Miroku, and slaps him accross the face*  
  
Director: No no!! Stay away from him! He's the only Joseph Buquet we have!!   
  
Kagome: Umm...uhh..*notices big slap mark on Miroku's face* Too late!!  
  
Director: Just get back into positions, please!!  
  
Kikyo: *comes storming across the stage* This is an outrage!!!!!  
  
*everyone stares*  
  
Kikyo: Why do I have to be Carlotta?!! I look like an idiot and a tramp!!  
  
Ayame: *under her breathe* That's because you are!!  
  
*luckilly, no one heard that, except for Kagome who starts laughing uncontrollably*  
  
Kikyo: *glares at Kagome* And what is so funny?!!  
  
Kagome: *stares at her, and tries not to laugh* Well, you get to be Miroku;s   
lover!!!  
  
Everyone: *starts to laugh*  
  
Kikyo: *glares at eveyone, then turns to the director* Let me be Christine!!  
I'll get to be the lead role, and be loved by Inuyasha!!  
  
Kagome: * shocked* I am Christine!! *coldly* I look and sing better than you anyway!  
The part fits. You are already like Carlotta!  
  
Kikyo: *looks taken aback* You witch!!*glares at Kagome, then stomps off the stage*  
  
Everyone: *breaks into hysterical laughter*  
  
Director: Sheesh! What a Prima Donna!! *sweatdrop* Uhh...please people!! We must get  
back to work!!  
  
*in the audience, Inuyasha and Kouga are sitting boredly, drinking Sobe's*  
  
Kouga: Hey Dog-Turd?  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Kouga: I don't know, I just lost my thought.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh  
  
Kouga: How come we're not in this scene? We're like the main characters.  
  
Inuyasha: Yup  
  
Kouga: Even though their lives are so messed up, they're boring to watch.  
  
Inuyasha: *sluuuuurrrppp* Yup  
  
Kouga: Wanna' go down there and bug um'?  
  
Inuyasha: 'Kay  
  
*back on stage*  
  
The people are slowly starting to get back into positions. The music is about to start.  
  
Miroku: *stares dumbfoundedly at the ceiling*  
  
Director: Joseph!! What are you doing now??!!!!  
  
Miroku: Did you ever notice how hot those naked angels up there are?  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kagome: Ugggh!! The pervert!! We'll never get this thing right!!  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga: *appear outta' nowhere*  
  
Director: *stares absentmindedly at them* This isn't your scene!! What are you doing on   
stage??!!  
  
Inuyasha: That's why we came. Why aren't we in this scene?  
  
Kouga: Yeah! We're like the main characters.  
  
Inuyasha: Let's face it! We're barely gonna' be on here.  
  
Kagome: Uggh! You two! The poor director is trying to direct, and you two blow it all!!  
  
Inuyasha: Heh heh? Hey! Why are you so worried Kagome? I get some pretty good scenes with  
you!!   
  
Kouga: Hey wait!! I've got laods of juicy scenes with Kagome!! What're you braggin' about?  
  
Inuyasha: What!! You've got scenes with Kagome!! You can't touch Kagome!!  
  
Kouga: Oh yeah? I can and I will!!  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga: *brawl*  
  
Kagome: Uhh...guys?  
  
Director: Uggh!!! FORGET IT!!!! *walks off the stage muttering about why he ever decided to  
direct plays anyway*  
  
Everyone: *stares and gets into position*  
  
*the music starts. Everyone gets into position*  
  
Chorus: In Feasting and dancing and song!   
Tonight in celebration.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry! This is all I can do for now!! If you like it, tell me please!!!! I won't be able  
to finish this for a while. I have to conclude my other story, A Cursed Life: How it all Started.  
If you want me to finish this story, just send a review requesting it. If you're bored until  
then, read the story I just mentioned. This shall continue!!! 


	2. Scene 2: Utter Chaos

Yahoooooo!!!! I finally finished my other fic, and can now continue on the Phantom!!  
Sorry for the delay, I know if you're reading this then you're either an Inuyasha fan,  
a Phantom fan, or both. If you're neither, then what are you doing here?? Oh well!!  
I do not own any Inuyasha charecters, and I did not create the Phantom of the Opera,  
But I wish I did. Oh well! ENJOY!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Cast List:  
  
The Phantom: Kouga  
  
Christine Daae: Kagome Higurashi  
  
Roul: Inuyasha  
  
Carlotta: Kikyo  
  
Meg Giri: Sango  
  
Madame Giri: Kaede  
  
Joseph Buquet: Miroku  
  
The Stage Managers: Sesshomaru and Naraku  
  
The Ballerinas: Kagura, Kanna, Shiori, Saio, Nazuna, Ayame, Rin, Yura, Tsuyu, and  
Mrs. Higurashi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scene 2  
(Think of Me!!)  
  
The acters are now gathered on stage for a big scene, Think of Me!! (YOU know what happens  
here!!!!!!!)  
  
Director: All right people!!! This scene is a little bit more involved!! Roul! You'll be  
here!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Heh heh!!! Beat that Kouga!!! I'm already in here!!!  
  
Kouga: Tsssssssss!!! Whatever!  
  
Kagome: Yeah!!!! I finally get to sing!!!!  
  
Kikyo: You only get to sing after MEEE! It'll be hard to beat that!!  
  
Kagome: So you say....  
*Everyone gets into position, scene two is about to begin...*  
  
director: *nervous* Alright people!! Let's make this better than last time!! Miroku! No staring!  
  
Miroku: Damn  
  
*music starts to play*  
  
Kikyo: Think of meeeeeee! Think of me fondly! When we said GOOOODDDBBBYYYEE!!!!!  
  
Sango: *offstage* Ow!! My ears!! That was way too loud!!  
  
Director: Cut the music!!!! CUT THE MUSIC!!!  
  
Kikyo: What??! I thought I did very well?!  
  
Director: Kikyo!! You did well, but that last note was too loud!!  
  
Miroku: Yeah! I thought my sunglasses were about to burst  
  
Kagome and Rin: *giggle*  
  
Kikyo: Humph! Okay! Fine! I'll do it again!!  
  
Kagome: God help us all....  
  
*music starts to play again*  
  
Kikyo: Think of meeee! Think of me fondly! When we said GOODBYE!!!  
Remember meeee! Every so OFTEN! Promise me, YOU'LL TRY!!!!  
On that day, that not so distant day, when you were FAR AWAY, and free!  
If you ever find a MOMENT! Spare a thought for MEEEEEE!!!  
  
Director: STOP!!! STOP EVERYTHING!!!  
  
Kikyo: What?! I thought I did that perfectly!   
  
Kagome: Yeah! Scary as it may be, I agree with her!  
  
Kikyo: *glares at Kagome*  
  
Director: I know! I know!! You did that good, but you sang too much!! You weren't  
supposed to get so deep into the song!  
  
Kikyo: But why not!! The song goes on and on!!  
  
Director: Did you even read that part of the script?  
  
Kikyo: ........  
  
Kagome: Her silence says more than she does!  
  
Director: You're supposed to croak!  
  
Kikyo: Croak??!!!  
  
Kagome: Yeah! That's why you're suposed to read the script!  
  
Kikyo: I'm supposed to croak?  
  
Director: Yes! Croak!!  
  
Kikyo: *shrugs* Okay  
*music starts to play AGAIN!!*  
Kikyo: Think of MEEEEEE! Think of me fondly! When we said GOODBYE!!  
Remember MEEE!! Ever so OFTEN!!! Promise me you'll tr-  
*stopd dead on stage and grabs her heart, and falls to the ground*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Director: T_T What are you doing??  
  
Kikyo: You said I have to croak!!!  
  
Director: NOT THAT KIND OF CROAK!  
  
Kikyo: Wha??  
  
Kagome: You're supposed to croak like an animal!! BAKA!!!  
  
Kikyo: I need to croak like an animal?! That's barbaric!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Just do it!!  
  
*music starts to play, yet again*  
  
Kikyo: Think of MEEEEEEEE! Think of me fondly! When we said GOODBYE!!  
Remamber MEEE!! Ever so OFTEN! Promice me you'll tr- BAAAAAAA!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kikyo: BAHHHH!!! BAAHHHHHH!! BAAHHHHH!! BAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Director: I said croak, not bleat.  
  
Kikyo: Huh? *blushes*   
  
Director: You know!! Croak like a frog!!! Not like a sheep!!!  
  
Kikyo: Well sorry you little-  
  
Kagome: Just do it! So I could get to my part already!  
  
Kikyo: Humph!!  
  
*Music starts to play for hopefully the last time*  
  
Kikyo: Think of MEEEEEEE! Think of me fondly! When we said GOODBYE!!  
Remember MEEE!! Every so OFTEN! Promise me you'll tr- BROAP!  
  
Everyone: *sighs of relief*  
  
Kikyo: Broap! Broap!  
  
Everyone: *starts laughing, but that's in the script*  
  
Kikyo: *Runs off the stage crying*  
  
Director: Thank You!  
  
(OKay, I kinda' forgot who's in this conversation, and I skipped a few lines. I haven't seen the  
play in who knows how long, so please correct my mistakes!)  
  
*offstage*   
  
Naraku: How lame is this.  
  
Sesshomaru: I have no idea. Why'd we be picked to be the stage managers anyway?  
  
Naraku: *shrugs*  
  
Sesshomaru: Why are we even in this play, any way?  
  
Naraku: I honestly don't know... Maybe it was because the fact that that annoying little kid  
outside payed us each a hundred dollars to do this.  
  
Sesshomaru: *thinks for a while* Hey, did we ever get that money?  
  
Naraku and Sesshomaru: *silence*  
  
*back on stage, they've began their parts*  
  
Naraku: Now who will play the part?!  
  
Sango: Christine Daae can sing it for you sir!  
  
Sesshomaru: The Chorus Girl?  
  
Kaede: Let her sing for you Missiere! She has been taught very well!  
  
Kagome: *offstage* Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can finally have my solo!!  
  
*Kagome is brought on stage. The music begins to play*  
  
Kagome: *perfectly* Think of MEEEE! Think of me fondly! When we said GOODBYE!!!  
Remember MEE!! Every so often! Promise me, YOU'LL TRYYYY!!!  
On that day, that not so distant day, when you were FAR AWAY, and free...  
If you ever find, a MOMENT! Spare a thought for meeeee!  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
Everyone: WHAT NOW?!!  
  
Director: Kagome, the first time you sing, it's supposed to be trembly from nervousness!  
  
Kagome: Uggh!! This is total B.S.!!!!  
  
*music starts again* (This tune will be playing in our heads all night!!)  
  
Kagome: *a little trembly at first* Think of me! Think of me f-fondly!, when we said goodbye!  
  
Naraku: (Why am I doing this) Louder!!  
  
Kagome: Remember MEE! Every so often, promise me, YOU'LL TRY!!  
On that day, that not so distant day, when you were FAR AWAY, and free...  
If you ever find, a MOMENT! Spare a thought for meeeeee!!!  
  
*music plays, as she is pulled off stage*  
  
Sango: That was great! You did wonderful!  
  
Kagome: Yeah, but hurry! I have to get out of this slave costume!  
  
*Kagome gets out of her little slave thing, and Sango helps her put on Kikyo's dress*  
  
Kagome: HOW MUCH DOES THIS THING WIEGH!!  
  
Sango: I don't know, I think it was like 300 lbs. or somethin'  
  
Kagome: That's more than I weigh!!  
  
*Kagome is pushed back on stage as she tries to stand up, but eventually falls over from the  
weight of the dress several times ^_^ until she finally gets it right*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Uhhhhhhhh.......That's all for now! Sorry, I kinda' ran outta' ideas for this scene. I had some,  
but forgot 'um. Maybe I'll right them down next time.... Oh Well!! This will continue!!! 


	3. Scene 3: Fights

Yahoo!! I finally got started on this again! Sorry for the delay. I have a number of excuses:  
  
1) I am a goody-good and have had a lot of homework, and extra credit  
  
2) My mom has been grumpy, and I have twice as much chores  
  
3) I have to baby-sit the Children of The Corn (AKA My little brother and sister)  
  
4) I am incredibly lazy ^_^  
  
Now to continue, I regret to inform you that I do not own any Inuyasha charecters *sobs*, or   
any Phantom of the Opera charecters *burst into tears* Okay, now here is my long awaited chapter:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cast list:  
  
The Phantom: Kouga ^_^  
  
Christine Daae: Kagome Higurashi  
  
Raoul: Inuyasha ^_^  
  
Carlotta: Kikyo  
  
Joseph Buquet: Miroku  
  
Meg Giri: Sango  
  
Madame Giri: Kaede  
  
The Stage Managers: Naraku and Sesshomaru  
  
The Ballet Girls: Kagura, Kanna, Rin, Saio, Yura, Nazuna, Shiori, Ayame, Tsuyu, and Mrs.  
Higurashi ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 3  
(Angel of Music, Christine and Phantom)  
  
The acters gather on stage. They are preparing for the next scene.  
  
Director: Okay crew! I know we got off to a bad start, but we can continue this perfectly! And   
remember, we have microphones, so we don't have to sing too loud. *looks at Kagome, who blushes,  
because on the last notes of Think of Me, she broke 6 windows, Miroku's and the Directors  
sunglasses, and the chandelier ( i know i didn't spell that right!)*  
  
*everyone stares at Kagome, and she starts to blush even more*  
  
Director: All right, now before we get ready to do this next scene, where is our Phantom??  
  
*as he says this, there's a loud crash sound in the backround*  
  
Everyone: *stares, while a the Ballet girls shrieked*  
  
Rin: What was that?!!??  
  
*everyone goes back stage to see what the noise was. there's a big claw mark in the wall, and   
two broken windows*  
  
Director: What the Devil-  
  
*Inuyasha and Kouga are in a big fight*  
  
Inuyasha: You jerk! You don't say that about Kagome in front of me! She's MY woman!  
  
Kouga: In your dreams pal! She's been mine since before she even heard my name!  
  
Everyone else: *stares at Kagome, who blushes even more*  
  
Kagome: Heh heh? *in an uneasy sort of way* Hey guys??  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga: *just now see them in the room* Kagome!!  
  
*the guys run up to Kagome*  
  
Inuyasha: Who do you like better?! Me or Kouga!!?!  
  
Kouga: Naturally, she likes me even more, DOG-TURD!  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up!! Baka!!  
  
*Inuyasha and Kouga exchange dirty looks*  
  
Director: Can't we all just get along?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah right! That flee-bitten wolf has no right in this performance!!!  
  
Kouga: Well who would choose some mongrol half-breed to play a DECENT role?!  
  
*lightning in the backround*  
  
Director: Please people! The fate of theatre depends upon us!  
  
Sango: Really?  
  
Kagome: He's just trying to build tension.  
  
Sango: Oh  
  
*after about an hours worth of arguing, they finally get on stage. The girls stare at Kouga and   
Inuyasha, and can't believe that Kagome is so lucky to have them* ^_^  
  
Director: In this scene, or... er...song, the Phantom-  
  
Kouga: Meaning ME!!  
  
Director: Uh.. Yes you, explains his love to Christine, and his hate for Raoul.  
  
Raoul and the Phantom.... I mean, Inuyasha and Kouga: *stare at each other in deeep hatred*  
  
Kouga: *runs up to Kagome, with a rose and his Phantom mask in his hand* Yes my love! I am your Angel of  
Music!!  
  
Inuyasha: Grrrrr!!  
  
Director: Yes! That's perfect! The exact tension between Raoul and The Phantom!!  
  
Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kagome: *stare*  
  
Director: The drama! The love! The hate! The chemistry! I couldn't of picked a better cast myself!  
*tear in his eye*  
  
Miroku: With us, you may get a little TOO much of that.  
*puts his hand behind Sango in a perverted way*  
  
Sango: OH! HENTAI!!!!!!!!! *slaps him across the face*  
  
Director and crew: *sweat drop* T_T  
  
Director: Uh hum! That should be saved for our lead roles!  
  
Kouga: Can we get on with the scene NOW?!!!!!!!?  
  
Everyone: *stares at Kouga*   
  
Nazuna: I'm surprised you out of everyone wants to do this!  
  
Kouga: Alas! I have a love for theatre!  
  
Everyone: *face fault*  
  
Rin: I never knew that side of him....  
  
*the scene is finally ready to begin. music starts to play*  
  
Kouga (in a dramatic way): Insolate Boy! This slave of fashion! Basking in your GLORY!! Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor! Sharing in my TRIUMPH!!!  
  
Everyone: *stares in amazement*  
  
Rin: *recovers first* That's the first time ANYONE got there first part RIGHT!!  
  
Saio: That was....wonderful!  
  
Director: BRAVISIMO!! BRAVISIMO!!  
  
Everone: *claps*  
  
*Kouga takes a bow*  
  
Inuyasha: Tssssss!! Showoff!!!!  
  
Director: Now let's get back to work!  
  
*everyone gets back into position, and the music plays once more*  
  
Kouga: Insolate boy! This slave of fashion! Basking in your GLORY!! Ignorant fool! This brave young  
suitor! Sharing in my TRIUMPH!!!  
  
Kagome: Angel I hear you speak! I listen! Stay by-  
  
*Kouga jumps over to her, grabs her, and kisses her*  
  
Kagome: *stunned at first, and then slaps him across the face*  
  
Kouga: *shocked* Hey! What did ya' do that for?!  
  
Kagome: Sorry! Gut reaction!  
  
Inuyasha: *jumps on stage* Alright Buddy! You just crossed the lign right there! You've been beggin'  
for this! *holds out is fist and is about to sock him*  
  
Ayame: NOOOOOO!!!!! *jumps in front of Kouga defensively* Don't you dare hurt my Kouga-Kun!!  
  
Everyone: *stares in amazement*  
  
Inuyasha: *freezes*  
  
Kikyo: *comes out of nowhere* I thought you gave up on him.  
  
Tsuyu: Wow! Territorial now, are we?  
  
Kouga: I thought you gave up on me...  
  
Ayame: Kouga-Kun! I would never give up on you! You still had that promise, remember?  
  
Kagome: You still remember that?  
  
Ayame: *stares at Kagome darkly* If it wasn't for you! I'd still have my Kouga-Kun, and we'd be   
happilly married!!  
  
Kagome: I thought you were nice and sweet.  
  
Ayame: You took him away from me! *sobs* You took my fiance! *slaps Kagome across the face*  
  
Everyone: *stunned*  
  
Kagome: *stares in shock* YOU SLUT!! *slaps Ayame back*  
  
Kikyo: Now it's gettin' good!  
  
Kagome and Ayame: *start scratching each other and thrashing at each others hair*  
  
Director No! We can't let anything happen to our Christine!  
  
Ayame: *looks at the director appalled* So you care more for this little cunt than ME?!!!!?  
  
Director: Of course not-  
  
Kagome: Of course he does! I'm the star!  
  
Kikyo: *sarcsticly* Yeah! You're the star all right! *bursts up laughing*  
  
Kagome: *Walks over to Kikyo, and slaps her accross the face*  
  
Kikyo: *starts thrashing at Kagome*  
  
Ayame: No! This is our battle! *jumps in*  
  
Sango: Kagome!!!! *jumps in to help Kagome*  
  
*the other girls join in, and start siding with each other*  
  
Tsuyu: Hoe! How could you take away her only love?!  
  
Nazuna: He loves her now!   
  
Rin: You don't just slap Kikyo like that!  
  
Director: *faints*  
  
Inuyasha: Think we shoul help 'um?  
  
Kouga: Nah! Leave 'um be. I've learned the hard way not to interfere in a woman's battle.  
  
Miroku: Ya' think some of their clothes will rip?  
  
Mrs. Higurashi: *slaps Miroku* Pervert! *jumps in to the fight* Kagome! You'll get grounded if you  
fight!  
  
Sesshomaru and Naraku: *off in the corner* Chick fight! Chick fight! Chick fight!  
  
Shippo and Kohaku: *out of nowhere* What a bunch of ididots...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I don't know about you, but I kinda' liked that chapter! Sorry! I gotta' end it now. Don't  
worry! This story will cotinue. Hey! If you want somebody to win the fight, send me a review   
requesting who you want to win. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. No scene It goes on

GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!STTUUUPPPIIIIDDDDDD COMPUTERRRRR!!!! I was typing up this chapter perfectly,  
when my computer shuts down on me!!! I am so mad!! It was so good too! YAHHHHHHHH!!!!!   
*eyes glow red, hair turns into fire, and starts to roar* *outta' nowhere, my split personality  
appears*  
  
Split Me: Oh my! *stares at the other half of me* She always gets to mad like this.*smiles sweetly*  
I'm so sorry about that! *other half runs into a wall, and crashes into the floor. Gets up   
suddenly,and starts running around again* Uh huh.....Well, I do not own any IY charecters, or POTO  
charecters. Here, the story continues.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You remember the last chapter right? The fight between all of the girls? Well, I don't know who  
should win this fight, so I'm creating 3 alternate fight endings. The winners will be either  
  
A) Kagome  
  
B) Kikyo  
  
or C) Ayame  
  
I'll do 3 alternate endings, and then continue the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Winner  
(Alternate Winner 1: Kagome)  
  
*the girls are still in their big fight. The boys are still at the side watching. The girls slowly  
start to fall out one by one: Kanna, Saio, Nazuna, Tsuyu, Shiori, Rin, Yura, Kagura, and finally  
Sango.*  
  
KAGOME, KIKYO, AYAME, AND MRS. HIGURASHI REMAIN!!!!!  
  
Kikyo: You jerk!! I can't believe that you are still in this match!!  
  
Ayame: How dare you take away my Kouga-Kun!!!  
  
Kagome: You are still raggin' on about 'um?!  
  
*Ayame slaps Kikyo in the back of the neck, and Kikyo is knocked out*  
  
KIKYO IS OUT OF THE FIGHT!!  
  
KAGOME, AYAME, AND MRS. HIGURASHI REMAIN!!!!  
  
Kagome: You! I can't believe you still think Kouga would go for you!  
  
Ayame: I can't forgive you for taking away my Kouga-Kun!!  
  
Kagome: Give up! He doesn't like you any more!!  
  
Mrs. Higurashi: Can't we all just get along?  
  
*Kagome scratches Mrs. Higurashi's arm (accidently) and Mrs. Higurashi runs toward the bathroom*  
  
MRS. HIGURASHI IS OUTTA' HERE!!!  
  
NOW IT'S BETWEEN AYAME AND KAGOME!!!!  
*the guys are still standing at a distance watching the fight*  
  
Sesshomaru: Hey, Naraku?  
  
Naraku: What?  
  
Sesshomaru: Who do you want to win?  
  
Naraku: Kagome, naturally!  
  
Sessomaru: I'm votin' for Ayame to win.  
  
Naaraku: Why's that?  
  
Sesshomaru: So my little brother will be crushed when his girlfriend loses.  
  
Shippo and Kohaku: I'm votin' for Kagome.  
  
Shippo: Kagome's my friend, I want her to win.  
  
Kohaku: I'm just sidin' with Naraku.  
  
Shippo: You should choose for yourself, ya' know that?  
  
Miroku: There's no point in choosing. There both really hot!!  
  
Kagome and Ayame continue to fight*  
  
Director: *wakes up from his faint, to see them at it*  
  
Director: Oh my- Girls!! Stop that! We can't let anything happen to our Christine!!!  
  
Ayame: *freezes* You mean you don't care about me?!  
  
Director: Of course I do-  
  
Kagome: Of course he doesn't! I'm sthe star here!!  
  
Ayame: Yeah! Star of ignoramus'!!!  
Inuyasha: *chooses to ignore that* Hey Kouga, I'm votin' on Kagome. Who do you vote for?  
  
Kouga: Kagome, of course.  
  
Ayame: *hears that. stares at Kouga* Kouga-Kun, did you mean that?  
  
Kouga: *before he could respond, Ayame runs off stage crying*  
  
Kagome: *just stands there, motionless*  
  
Miroku: I...Guess....You....Won!  
  
Sesshomaru: Darn it!!  
  
Kagome: Oh wow! I'm the winner!  
  
Mrs. Higurashi: *just comes out of the bathroom, where Ayame is crying* Kagome, did you make  
that little girl cry?  
  
Kagome: I....uhh...umm....  
  
Mrs. Higurashi: Kagome! That is so unlike you!!  
  
Kagome: But...but...but...  
  
Mrs. Higurashi: No buts Missie! You're grounded!  
  
Kagome: But MOM!!!!!  
  
Mrs. Higurashi: Until further notice....You go back stage and clean up the mess your little fight  
caused!!!  
  
*Mrs. Higurashi drags the pouting Kagome off stage*  
  
Inuyasha: That....was wierd!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uhh...well, that was even wierd for me! I guess, you win some, you lose some! The next part, will  
be what happens if Kikyo wins (I can't stand Kikyo!!!) Please read on!!! 


	5. Alternate winner 2

Hello!!! The skitso has returned to her work!! I do not own any Inuyasha, or Phantom of the   
Opera charecters. (how sad)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here's Kikyo's version of if she won the fight....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Winner  
(Alternate winner 2: Kikyo)  
  
*The girls continue the fight. Most of them are dropping out like flies. First: Kanna, Shiori,  
Saio, Nazuna, Tsuyu, Rin, Yura, Kagura, Mrs. Higurashi, and finally Kagura*  
  
ONLY KIKYO, KAGOME, AND AYAME REMAIN!!!!  
  
Kagome: Uggh!! Why won't you fall!  
  
Ayame: My Kouga-Kun doesn't deserve you!!  
  
Kikyo: Yuck at fighting! I'm surprised you lasted this long!!  
  
Kikyo: *smiles evily* You don't deserve what Kagome did to you, but you deserve THIS!!!!  
*Uses her Miko powers, and shocks Ayame to where she flies out of there*  
  
Kagome: *shocked* Huh!! You cheated!!  
  
Kikyo: I'm a Miko seeking revenge!! There's no such thing as cheating in MY world!  
*tries to shock Kagome, but Kagome dodges so Kikyo misses*  
  
Kagome: YOU EVIL!!!  
  
*the guys are still watching form a safe distace*  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT??!!! She's using her Miko powers? That's totally not fair! No noe can win to that!  
  
Sesshomaru: Let's see which one falls first...  
  
Kagome: *to Kikyo* Let's fight Miko to Miko...  
*tries to shock Kikyo, but just barely hits her*  
  
Kagome: Darn!  
  
Kikyo: Heh!! Weakling!  
  
*the guys*  
  
Kouga: She'd better not try anything funny on Kagome!  
  
Miroku: Don't count on that...  
  
Sesshomaru: So, Little Brother, how does it feel to know that one of your girlfriends will get  
seriously injured?  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Kouga: Don't hurt my Christine!!  
  
Kikyo: Your boyfriends hoping to save your dear life..  
  
Kagome: He's not my boyfriend!  
  
Kikyo: No matter. YOu don't stand a chance against me!  
  
Kagome: Kyaaaaa!!!!  
  
*Kagome's about to attack, but Kikyo suddenly moves faster than her, and shocks Kagome*  
  
Kagome: Kyaaaaa!!! *in pain*  
  
*Kagome falls flat on the floor unconcious*  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha: KAGOME!!!!!  
  
Naraku: It doesn't matter to me. I'll have them both someday.  
  
Kikyo: *stares at them* Pitiful.  
  
Director: WHat have you done to her?!!!?  
  
Kikyo: No fool can withstand me for long! *turns around, and walks away*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This isn't exactly a full chapter, so that's why it's short. I'm trying to make these quick.   
They're not really important, but I just want to do this little winner things!! Don't forget:  
R&R!! (next section: Ayame the Winner!!) 


	6. Alternate Winner 3

The sadistic psycho is back in business. I am so sorry as to not owning any Inuyasha or  
Phantom of the Opera chercters. I wish I did. But I do not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here is part three of the Winner, what would happen if Ayame won the fight!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*the girls continue the fight. They are definately going at it. They start to fall out  
one by one. First: Kanna, Shiori, Nazuna, Tsuyu, Saio, Yura, Rin, Kagura, Mrs. Higurashi, and   
finally Sango.*  
  
ONLY KAGOME, KIKYO, AND AYAME REMAIN!!!!  
  
Kagome: Why bother? You know I'm the star,and shall only deserve to win anyway!  
  
Kikyo:I'm surprised anyone would like a little slut like you anyway. Inuyasha's mine, and why would  
Kouga want you. You probable bewitched them with your little futuristic Miko powers!!  
  
Ayame: How dare you, you witch!! My Kouga-Kun was only bewitched by you!!  
  
*Ayame slaps Kagome across the head, and Kagome is tossed out of the ring*  
  
Kagome: Uhh! *as she hits the floor with a sickening thud*  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha: KAGOME!!!!!!  
  
Kikyo: Hah! Thanks for beridding me of that little cunt! But I wanted to berid of her myself!!  
  
Ayame: Really...Well it's kinda' late for that now!!  
  
*Ayame aims a slap at Kikyo, but she misses*  
  
*The guys are still watching the fight*  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo had better win!!!!  
  
Kouga: Not a chance!! Ayame deserves to win!  
  
Naraku: I'm votin' for Kikyo. Ayame should fall like the pitiful wolf she is.  
  
Seshomaru: I'm votin' for Ayame. Kikyo must die.  
  
*the girls continue on the ramble. wolf against Miko, how very odd.....*  
  
Ayame: *stares at Kikyo* So..You really think you could beat me, eh?  
  
Kikyo: How much you wanna' bet, hoe?  
  
Ayame: No time... *hits Kikyo in the back of the neck*  
  
Kikyo: *eyes roll back, as she hits the floor*  
  
Ayame: Success!  
  
The guys: *stare in awe*  
  
INuyasha: K...Kikyo...  
  
Kouga: .......  
  
Naraku: damn!  
  
Sesshomaru: All right Naraku. That's fifty big ones.  
  
Naraku: *mutters as he hands Sesshomaru a Fifty dollar bill*  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes!  
  
Ayame: *runs up to Kouga* Kouga-Kun! I won you back!  
  
Kouga: *stares at her in amazement*  
  
*Kouga looks around*  
  
Kouga: *looks behind him* Damn!  
  
Ayame: *very pleased with herself*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay!! Hee hee! That's one conclusion to the fight!! The next chapter is comin' up!  
You don't wanna' miss it! Well....You might. It depends on what kinda' person  
you are..... 


	7. Scene 4: Why do Things Like These Happen...

Hello!!!!! I have returned to my story!! *appaud* I do not own any Inuyasha or Phantom of the   
Opera charecters, so don't flame me. This chapter is on my favorite song in The Phantom of the   
Opera!! I love this song! The song is The Phantom of the Opera. I beg your pardon for skipping  
the song, Angel of Music, with Christine and Meg. I had no time, and was to anxious to do this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cast List  
  
The Phantom: Kouga  
  
Christine Daae: Kagome Higurashi  
  
Raoul: Inuyasha  
  
Carlotta: Kikyo  
  
Joseph Buquet: Miroku  
  
Meg Giri: Sango  
  
Madame Giri: Kaede  
  
The Ballerinas: Kagura, Kanna, Rin, Saio, Shiori, Yura, Nazuna, Tsuyu, Ayame, and Mrs.  
Higurashi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*The acters gather on stage. The next scene, and my favorite song, is next. Inuyasha is backstage  
pouting*  
  
Director: Time for one of the more famous scenes, The Phantom of the Opera!  
  
Kouga: YESS!!! Another duet with Kagome!  
  
Kagome: *rolls her eyes*  
  
Director: It shows just how much the Eric wants his Christine, and kidnaps her!  
  
Inuyasha: That kinda' sounds like real life....  
  
Director: I hope we do splendid! *turns to look at Kouga* But of course we will with our   
incredible Phantom!  
  
Everyone: *shoot death glares at Kouga*  
  
Director: We need our Christine!!  
  
*Kagome comes out with her white gown/robe over her Hannibal outfit*  
  
Director: Magnifique!! (me no spell right) Now for our Phantom!!!  
  
*Kouga comes out with a dignified look on his face*  
  
Director: All right! Now let us begin!!  
  
*music starts* (the music to this song is so tight!!!!)  
  
Kagome: In sleep he sang to meee...  
in dreams he came...  
that voice which calls to meee...  
and speaks my naaamee...  
  
And do I dream agaaaiin  
for now I find...  
The Phhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantom of the opera is there.....  
inside my mind!  
  
Kouga: Sing once again with meeeee...  
our strange dueeeett..  
My power over you  
grows stronger yet-  
  
Inuyasha: What power? Power to look like a little girl with a pony-tail?  
  
Kouga and Kagome: *shoot Inuyasha evil looks*  
  
Director: Cut the music!! *glares at Inuyasha* That was perfect! Why'd you make us stop?  
  
Kagome: We were so RUDELY interrupted!  
  
Inuyasha: Sorry! *shrugs* Force of habbit.  
  
Director: Uh hum. *looks away* Take it from the top!   
  
*music plays again*  
  
Kagome: In sleep he sang to meeeee.....  
in dreams he came...  
that voice which calls to meee...  
and speaks me naaammme...  
  
And do I dream agaaaaaiin  
for now I find..  
The Phhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantom of the opera is there....  
inside my mind!  
  
Kouga: Sing once again with meeeeee...  
our strange dueeett..  
MY power over you  
grows stronger yeeeet  
  
And though you turn form meeee...  
to glance behind  
The Phaaaaaantom of the opera is there  
inside your miiiiind!  
  
Inuyasha: MOOOOOOOO!!!!! MOOOOOOOO!!!! OINK! OINK!!!  
  
Shippo and Kohaku: *start to laugh*  
  
Kouga: *stares evily* This isn't funny!  
  
Director: *looks at Inyasha* WHY do you do this to mee!!  
  
*back stage*  
  
Miroku: God! Why is Inuyasha being such a jerk! Doesn't he realize how incredible rude that is!  
  
Sango: Haven't you realized it yet?  
  
Miroku: *confused* Realized what?  
  
Sango: That he's totally jealous of Kouga!  
  
Miroku: *in disbelief* Why'd he be jealous of Kouga?  
  
Sessomaru: Because Kagome is actually getting along better with Kouga.  
  
Naraku: That's the most obvious thing in the world!!  
  
Miroku: Really... *stares at Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kagome* I guess your right..  
  
Sesshomaru: Of course I'm right! I'm always right!  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Naraku: *face fault*  
  
*back on stage*  
  
Director: Let's try this again.. Inuyasha! No more funny business!  
  
Inuyasha: *nods*  
  
Director: Good!  
  
Inuyasha: *still nodding*  
  
Director: You could stop nodding now.  
  
Inuyasha: Okay. *starts nodding even more*  
  
Director: JUST TURN THE MUSIC ON ALREADY!!!!!  
  
*music starts*  
  
Kagome: In sleep he sang to meee...  
In dreams he caaaame...  
That voice which calls to meeeee  
and speaks me naaaaaameee...  
  
And do I dream agaaaaiiiin...  
For now I fiiiind..  
The phaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantom of the opera is there  
inside my mind!  
  
Kouga: Sing once again ith meeee...  
our strange dueeeet...  
My power over you....  
Grows stronger yeeett..  
  
And though you turn from meeee..  
to glance behiiiiiiind.  
The Phaaaaaaaaaaaantom of the opera is there,  
inside your mind!  
  
Kagome: Those who have seen your face,  
draw back in feeaaarrrr-  
  
Inuyasha: Well who wouldn't! I have nightmares about Kouga's face!!  
  
Kouga: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!! *jumps off stage, and punches Inuyasha in the gut*  
  
Inuyasha: *falls over*  
  
Director: KOUGA!!  
  
Kouga: You've been askin' for that!  
  
Inuyasha: *angrily gets up* You bassted! *claws Kouga in the shoulder*  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga: *start going at it*  
  
Director: GENTLEMEN!!!  
  
Kouga: You jerk! You've deserved this ever since I met you!  
  
Inuyasha: Not as much as you derserve this!!!!!!!!  
  
*an hour later*  
  
Director: Good! The Paramedics have arrived!  
  
Rin: That was a scary sight...  
  
Kagome: I know....  
  
Sango: Those poor boys..  
  
Kagura: It always happens to the cute ones. *sighs*  
  
All the girls: *stare at Kagura*  
  
Kagura: What?  
  
Saio: She's right, though. They were cute.  
  
All of the girls, except Kagome: *sigh*  
  
Kagome: So, you all like Kouga and Inuyasha?  
  
Ayame: Naturally, we all like Kouga!  
  
Tsuyu: And Inuyasha is so cute!  
  
Kagome: Whatever!  
  
The girls: *stare at Kagome in jealousy*  
  
Miroku: *comes out of nowhere* Well, at least you all still have me!  
  
The girls: *back away to the other side of the stage in terror*  
  
Miroku: *sighs in disapointment* Why is it always me?  
  
Kagome: Well, at least their gonna' be back eventually....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Such a horrible thing to happen to my two favorite guys..*tears* Well! They're not dead, and the  
show will continue! But still...*sigh* Well! If you liked that chapter, there's still more fights  
to come!We are barely through...the show is not over yet! 


	8. Scene 5: Hee hee heee

Hee hee!! I have returned to my work!! I hope you'll forgive me for the delay. I am kinda' lazy.  
Eh! Oh well! Have any of you played Dead or Alive 3? That game is sooo tight!! I'm bored, so I   
dedicate this fic. to my friend, Lauren Forbes. I kinda' really miss her. We were good pals in  
Victorville, and I was so rude as to move away *sigh* If she's on FanFiction.Net, then I still  
miss you. We haven't talked to each other in years *tears*. Oh well, I do not own any Inuyasha  
or Phantom charecters. DON'T SUE MEEE!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 5  
(Music of the Night) YEAHH!!!!!  
Cast List  
  
The Phantom: Kouga  
  
Christine Daae: Kagome Higurashi  
  
Raoul: Inuyasha  
  
Carlotta: Kikyo (YUCK!!!)  
  
Joseph Buquet: Miroku  
  
Meg Giri: Sango  
  
Madame Giri: Kaede  
  
The Ballerinas: Kagura, Kanna, Rin, Saio, Shiori, Nazuna, Tsuyu, Ayame, Yura, and Mrs.  
Higurashi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*The acters are sitting there as usual. Kouga and Inuyasha are sitting on the benches backstage,  
pouting as usual. Inuyasha has a neck brace, and Kouga has a black eye and stitches on his arm.*  
  
Director: Well Boys. What have we learned from all this.  
  
Kouga: Don't trust Hanyous. There idiots.  
  
Inuyasha: Wolves can't sing for beans.  
  
Director: That's not alt all the lesson you should've learned.  
  
Miroku: They fight all the time. It happens so much, there is no lesson to be learned from it.  
  
Director: O_o Oh.  
  
Director: Well, for our Phantom *looks at Kouga* you have long sleeves, so you could probably   
cover up those stitches. And luckilly, that's the eye the mask will cover. But for Raoul,  
*looks at Inuyasha* We might have to work on that neck part.  
  
Kouga: *sticks his toungue out at Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: *glares at Kouga*  
  
Director: Well, we might as well prepare for the next song. *looks at Kouga, pleedingly* We  
need you to not mess up! Please! It's the famous song, Music of the Night. Everyone expects this   
song to be done perfectly!  
  
Kouga: *nods with a brave looking face*  
  
Inuyasha: *continues to glare*  
  
Director: Now now, we cannot afford anything like that to happen again. Inuyasha, please learn   
to cooperate.  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at Kouga with a smile* Don't worry, I'll behave.  
  
Kouga: *stares at Inuyasha suspiciously*  
  
Kagome: *walks by* Good luck, Kouga. *smiles*  
  
Kouga: *smiles back* Thank you  
  
Inuyasha: *glares at Kouga and Kagome*  
  
Director: Alright! Christine! Phantom! On stage in five!  
  
Kagome: Better go get ready! *looks at Kouga* You'd better to Kouga.  
  
Kouga: Don't worry. I'll be ready.  
  
*five minutes later*  
  
*Kouga is yelling at something in the closet, and slams it's door. Kagome walks up to him*  
  
Kagome: Kouga?  
  
Kouga: Yes!  
  
Kagome: Where's Inuyasha?  
  
*You hear a muffled sound coming form the closet*  
  
Kouga: *looks away from the closet really fast* I don't know. Oh! I think he said something   
about getting a bite to eat, before his next scene.  
  
*You hear more muffled noises coming form the closet, but they're louder this time*  
  
Kouga: Well! We'd better hurry! The songs 'bout to start!  
  
*They go on stage*  
  
*music starts*  
  
Kouga: Night time. Shadows. Heightens each sensation.  
Darkness does. And wakes imagination.  
Silently the senses, abandon their Defenses.  
Slowly, gently. Night unhurls it's splendors.  
Grasp it. Sense it. Trembolous and tender.  
Turn your face away *pushes Kagome's face away gently*  
from the garish light of day,  
Turn your thoughts away from all the feeling light.  
And listen to the music of the night.  
Close your eyes, and surrender, to your darkest dreams.  
Turn your thoughts to the life you knew before.  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start..to..soooaaaarrr  
And you live, as you never lived befoooooooorrrrreeeee  
*back stage*  
  
Sango: Wow! Kouga is soooo breath taking on stage. *sighs*  
  
Miroku: *stares at Sango*  
  
*the girls all stare at Kouga*  
  
Nazuna: I wish he was singing to me...  
  
Ayame: I know..... Isn't he sooo romantic!  
  
Sesshomaru: *stares at the girls* They're sickening. *walks over to the closet to get something*  
  
*he opens the door*  
  
*you see Inuyasha in the closet, tied up in ropes. There's also a sock in his mouth. *  
  
Sesshomaru: *stares* So that's what Kouga did to you..  
  
Inuyasha: Mmmph humph ma nph muph!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Good bye, Inuyasha. *closes the door*  
  
*Sesshomaru puts a do not enter sign on it*  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
*Back on stage*  
  
Kouga: Let your mind start a journey, to a strange new world  
Leave your thoughts of the world you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to beeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
  
*Back stage*  
  
Sango: Oh! I'm so jealous!!  
  
*the girls all sigh*  
  
Sesshomaru: *smiles*  
  
Naraku: What're you so happy about?  
  
Sesshomaru: *points to the closet*  
  
Naraku: *walks to the closet, and opens the door*  
  
Inuyasha: MUMPHH MEPHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Naraku: *laughs and closes the door*  
*back on stage*  
  
Kouga: You alone can make my song take fliiiiiiighhht  
Help me make the music...of...the...niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhtttt.  
Director: *stunned* That was wonderful!!!  
  
*Everyone starts clapping*  
  
Kagome: *hugs him* That was wonderful!  
  
Director: *tear drop* That was beautiful.  
  
Kouga: Thank you *bows*  
*An hour later*  
*Inuyasha steps out of the closet, and pulls out the Tetsusaiga*  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ O_o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hee hee hee. I am cruel, that I am. ^_^ Well that was my little chappie. Sorry, it was kinda' a  
Kagome/Kouga fic. That won't hold for long. Inu gives Kouga what he deserves eventually ^_^  
That was my chappie! Oh, PLEASE read the fic that my friend Sapphire_Dream wrote! It's only   
if your interested in Yu-Gi-Oh though. Hee hee. R&R!!!!! 


	9. Scene 6: Doo Dee doo doo Do

I am sooooo bored. Translation: I will start my next chapter now. Could you guys please read  
my DOA fic! I really want you to. But, only if you've played Dead or Alive 3. IT's called,  
The Day Before the Tournament. I really want someone to read it!!! Please!! Anyway, here's  
my next chapter. I do not own any Inuyasha, or Phantom of the Opera charecters. *tears*   
(by the way, I know for a fact that there will be lyric mistakes. Please correct me)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cast list  
  
The Phantom: Kouga  
  
Christine Daae: Kagome Higurashi  
  
Roul: Inuyasha  
  
Carlotta: Kikyo  
  
Joseph Buquet: Miroku  
  
Meg Giri: Sango  
  
Madame Giri: Kaede  
  
The Ballerinas: Kagura, Kanna, Rin, Shiori, Saio, Nazuna, Tsuyu, Yura, Ayame, and Mrs.  
Higurashi  
  
(Anybody you think would make a decent Piangi? I need your opinion! Maybe Shippo or Kohaku?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*You see Inuyasha and Kouga, back stage, fighting. Kouga's dodgin' the Tetsusaiga, as usual, and  
Inuyasha's given him heck. Normal as ever*  
  
Kouga: You deserved it through and through!  
  
Inuyasha: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Director: *walks into the room* OH MY! GENTLEMEN, PLEASE!!!! CONTROL YOURSELVES!!  
  
Inuyasha: Not in your life time, old man!!  
  
Kouga: *slashes Inuyasha across the chest*  
  
Inuyasha: Gah!  
  
Kouga: Heh heh!  
  
Director: Good greif! Where's the aspirin when you need it!  
  
Kagome: *steps backstage* Am I in the next scene?  
  
Director: Thank God you're here! *grabs her by the wrist* Get those two to stop fighting!!  
  
Kagome: ........  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome! *jumps to her*  
  
Kouga: I saw her first!  
  
*The guys start fighting again*  
  
Director: Good gracious. I need to lie down...  
  
Kagome: Calm down, Inuyasha!  
  
*they automaticcaly calm down*  
  
Director: Thank you!  
  
Kagome: This is bad. Inuyasha's gonna' be in the next scene.  
  
Inyasha: *points at Kouga* Ha ha!  
  
Kouga: Yeah, well you're not gonna' be in the same scene as Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha: *shut's up*  
  
Kouga: Tsssss! Stupid Dog-Turd..  
  
Director: Oh my.....  
*an hour later*  
  
Sesshomaru: *sees Inuyasha* So, I guess Kouga finally let you out, eh?  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up.....  
  
Sesshomaru: Pitiful. My own little brother taken down by his romantic rival.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up!  
  
Sesshomaru: Well, what can you expect from a hanyou. *sigh*  
  
Inuyasha: *walks away muttering*  
  
Director: All right! For this next song, We'll need Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango,  
Kaede, etc.  
  
Everyone: *looks at him*  
  
Director: What?  
  
Sango: Can't we take a break? We've been working on this stupid play all day!  
  
Director: THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS NOT STUPID!!!!  
  
Sango: Sheesh! Sorry!  
  
Director: Anyway, Sesshomaru! Naraku! You'll be the next star of this song!  
  
Naraku: Cool  
  
Sesshomaru: Whatever...  
  
*music starts to play*  
  
Naraku: Mystery! At the Garner Night!  
It says Mystery! Of Sopranos flight!  
Mystified! About the Set they say,  
We are mystified, to suspect our play  
have new thoughts of promising,  
first, Carlotta, now Christine.  
Still, at least the seats get sold...  
Cause it's worth its weight in gold!  
(I know I screwed those lyrics up. PLEASE send corrections in review form!!)  
  
*skip a few lines*  
  
Sesshomaru: Damn! Navol *yuck* Where they all walk out!  
This is damn, navol!  
  
Naraku: Adre, please don't shout  
It's publicity, and the take is fast,  
Free publictiy!   
  
Sesshomaru: But we have no cast..  
  
Naraku: But, Adre have you seen the cue  
Oh! It seems you've got one too...  
  
Sesshomaru: Dear Adre, what a charming galla,  
Christine enjoyed a great success.  
We were hardly barrefed when Carlotta left!  
Otherwise, the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was alinement ti the rest.  
  
Dear (I honestly don't know his name....I really should do some more research on this stuff...)  
Just a quick reminder, my salary has not been payed.  
Send a gure of the ghost, by return of host...  
PTO, No one likes a deathist so it's better if my orders are obeyed! (i know, i know...)  
  
Both: Who would have the goll to send this...  
Someone with a pure irane!  
  
Naraku: He's said post.. Signed OG...  
  
Sesshomaru: Who the hell is he?  
  
Both: Opera Ghost!  
  
Naraku: I'ts really not amusing  
  
Sesshomaru: He's abusing our position  
  
Naraku: In addition, we must hurry  
  
Sesshomaru: It's a funny sort of ....  
(I forget to much...)  
  
Inuyasha: Where is she!!!  
  
Naraku: You mean Carlotta?  
  
Inuyasha: I mean Miss Daae, Where is she!  
  
Naraku: Well, how should we know?  
  
Inuyasha: I want an answer, I take it that you sent me this note...  
  
Sesshomaru: What is this nonsense...  
  
Naraku: Of course not!  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't look at us...  
  
Inuyasha: She's not with you then?  
  
Naraku: Of course not!  
  
*skip a few more lines.... (this is at an impossible time of night, kay?)  
Inuyasha: Isn't this the letter you wrote?  
  
Sesshomaru: And what is it that one meant to have wrote......written....  
Naraku: Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing.  
Make no attempt to see her again...  
  
Inuyasha: If you didn't write it, who did?  
  
Kikyo: Where is he?  
  
Naraku: What is it now?  
  
Kikyo: I have your letter... A letter which I rather resent..  
And did you send it?  
  
Naraku: Of course not!  
  
Kikyo: You didn't send it?  
  
Sesshomaru: Of course not!  
  
What's going on?  
  
Kikyo: You dare to tell me...That this is not the letter you sent?  
  
Naraku: And what is it that I meant to have sent?  
  
Sesshomaru: Your days at the Opera popular are numbered..  
Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight.  
Be prepared for a great misfortune...should you attempt to take her place...  
  
Sesshomaru and Naraku: Far to many notes for my taste...  
And most of them about Christine!  
All we've heard, since we came, was Miss Daae's name!!  
  
Kaede: Miss Daae has returned.  
  
In that case, I think our meeting is ajourned...  
  
Where percisley is she now?  
  
Kaede: I thought it best that she went home..  
  
Sango: She needed rest.  
  
Inuyasha:May I see her?  
  
Kaede: No sir, she will see no one.  
  
Will she sing? Will she siiiinngg?  
  
Kaede: Here, I have a note.  
  
Let me see it!  
  
Kouga: Please! *pause*  
Gentlemen. I have now sent you notes of the most amiable nature,  
Detailing how My theatre is to be run.  
You have not followed my instructions!  
I shall give you one....last....chance....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I'm tired now. I know that was kinda' boring, so here's a little something I made up for  
all you Kikyo haters out there. Kikyo fans, I'm sorry. But I can't stand her...  
  
*to the tune of London Bridge is Falling Down*  
  
Throw Kikyo in the acid mist....  
  
Acid mist....  
  
Acid mist....  
  
Throw Kikyo in the acid mist  
  
My fair lady.  
We all laugh as her face burns off...  
  
Face burns off..  
  
Face burns off...  
  
We all laugh as her face burns off..  
  
My fair lady.  
Then Inuyasha kicks her in the face...  
  
Kicks her in the face...  
  
Kicks her in the face...  
  
Then Inuyasha kicks her in the face...  
  
My fair lady!  
I love this song sooooo much! ^_^ 


	10. Scene 7: Here he comes to wreck the day!

Hello people!!! I'm SOOOOO sorry about not updating this thing sooner. My bad. I will keep   
going. I am sorry for the delay though. But for starting this up again, I would like to  
thank Crew_Hanyou. Thank you soooooo much!  
  
-Kim Ai-Chan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay... Let's see...where did I leave off....ah here we are.  
  
By the way, if I made Jakotsu as Piangi, who do you think would suffer more.. Kikyo or Jakotsu?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cast List:  
  
The Phantom: Kouga  
  
Christine Daae: Kagome Higurashi  
  
Raoul: Inuyasha  
  
Carlotta: Kikyo  
  
Joseph Buquet: Miroku  
  
Meg Giri: Sango  
  
Madame Giri: Kaede  
  
The Ballerinas: Kagura, Kanna, Rin, Shiori, Saio, Nazuna, Yura, Ayame, Tsuyu, and Mrs.   
Higurashi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 7  
(Prima Donna)  
Director: *sigh* Okay, everyone! Let's start from the top, as long as Kikyo won't start crying  
again.  
  
(on the last scene, though I didn't show it but I should have, when Kouga said:  
'You will there for cast Carlotta as the Page Boy..  
And put Miss Daae in the roll of Countess.  
The roll which Miss Daae plays calls for Charm and Appeal..  
The roll of the Page boy is silent, which makes my casting in   
a word, IDEAL...'  
  
Kouga actually meant that, [who wouldn't] and it was directed to a sorrowful Kikyo)  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
*music starts*  
  
Sesshomaru: Your public needs you!  
  
Naraku: We need you too!  
  
Kikyo: Would you not rather have your precious little ingenue?  
  
Seshomaru and Naraku: Signora, no! The world wants you!  
Prima Donna! First lady of the stage!  
Your devotees are on there knees, to implore you!  
  
Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?  
Think of how they all adore you!  
  
Prima Donna! Enchant us once again!  
  
Think of your muse..... And of the queues round the theatre!  
  
*back stage*  
  
Kouga: This is gross! How can they sing a song about the greatness of Kikyo?  
  
Shippo: Ewwwwwwww!!!  
  
Kagome: Thank God I'm not in this scene!  
  
*Sango starts running around back stage, pretending to be Kikyo*  
  
Sango: Oh look at me! My fans all love me! I actually pretend to have fans so no one could   
notice my horrible singing and big butt!  
  
*everyone is laughing, and they don't even notice that the music had stopped, for they're   
talking so loud, that everyone can hear them*  
  
*Kikyo comes stroming on stage*  
  
Kikyo: And what is so funny? *walks up to Sango, who doesn't realize she's there*  
  
Sango: Hey! I bet I can get any guy! Because I'm dead, and a total slut! But I only want  
Inuyasha! I need him to drag down to hell with me!  
  
*Kikyo slaps her across the head*  
  
*Sango falls to the floor, not realizing what had happened*  
  
Kikyo: The nerve of you! How could you say that? You little-  
  
Sango: When did you get here?  
  
Kikyo: You idiot! How could you not notice? You are dumber than I thought!  
  
*Sango jumps up, and grabs her Hiraikotsu*  
  
Sango: Just try and slap me again!  
  
*Sango is about to throw her Boomerang-Bone at Kikyo, when out of no where, Jakotsu appears*  
  
Jakotsu: What's going on here?  
  
Miroku: When did he get here?  
  
Inuyasha: Oh God! Any one but you!!!!!!!!  
  
Jakotsu: Inuyasha! Oh good! I knew you'd be here!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh GOD NO!!!!!!  
  
*Inuyasha tries to run away, but suddenly, all of the doors lock*  
  
Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Why'd he come here?  
  
Jakotsu: I was going to try out for a part in the play! I had no Idea that my Inu-Bunny would   
be here!  
  
*BIG smile spreads across his face*  
  
Kagome: Well this is weird.....  
  
*Sesshomaru and Naraku appear from back on stage*  
  
Naraku: What's with all the noise?  
  
Sesshomaru: Is there a party and I'm not invited?  
  
Jakotsu: I'm here!  
  
Naraku: I thought you were dead......  
  
Sesshomaru: Out of everyone here, it has to be him!!!  
  
Jakotsu: Hmmmm..... what are we gonna' do here.....  
  
Sango: Are there gonna be any more surprise vistiors....  
  
Jakotsu: It depends  
  
Tsuyu: Depends on what?  
  
Jakotsu: If they wanna perform or not silly!!  
  
Rin: Oh  
  
Inuyasha: Air...... getting......thinner.....walls .......caving.......in.......  
  
Ayame: Weirdo  
  
Inuyasha: Get me outta here!!!!!  
  
Kikyo: If you don't mind, me and Sango were about to tear eachother up, sooo....  
  
Jakotsu: Oh! Goody! Can I watch!  
  
Sango: Well......  
  
*Just in time, the director walks in*  
  
Director: What's going on in here?  
  
Inuyasha: *runs up to the director* Oh thank God you're here! Get that thing away!!  
*points at Jakotsu*  
  
Director: that thing? That's one of our next performers!!  
  
Kikyo: What?  
  
Director: He'll be in here too!  
  
Jakotsu: Won't it be fun!  
  
Inuyasha: GOD HELP US ALL!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: The end is near...  
  
Director: People. Would you mind it if we got back to work now?  
  
Inuyasha: Hell no! Get that thing outta here first!!  
  
Jakotsu: Don't be rude. Kagome's not a thing. She just looks like one.  
  
Kagome: Uh! You jerk!  
  
Inuyasha: I wasn't talking about Kagome! I was talking about you!  
  
Jakotsu: I am not a thing!  
  
Sesshomaru: Yeah you are.  
  
Tsuyu: Since when does Sesshomaru hate Jakotsu?  
  
Sesshomaru: Since he's been a queer!  
  
Jakotsu: *rubs up against Sesshomaru* You know you like meeeeee  
  
Sesshomaru: Ewwww!!! Get away!!  
  
Ayame: Can't we all just get along??  
  
Director: Calm down!!  
  
Inuyasha: Why are the doors locked? Get me outta here!!  
  
Jakotsu: Stay my little Kitty Boy!!  
  
Inuyasha: Hell no!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I have testing at school, and alot  
of it seeing as I am [age undisclosed]. I'm so sorry! I will not take so longs next cahpter!   
Please forgive me! I will write the next chapter as soon as poossible! ^_^ 


	11. This is no scene, but you must read it

HI! I'm back! Hey guess what? I got a deal to make with you. I will put you in this story! Yes!  
  
I will ut YOU backstage at the Phantom of the Opera with the IY characters as the cast! Good Idea?  
  
yes? No? Maybe? Oh well. In order for me to do this though, you must tell people about this   
  
story, and have them read it and review it. PLEASE! By the way.... Have any of you seen the   
  
Inuyasha episodes in Japanese? Or at least the ones not even made in English yet? They are the   
  
weirest things ever. For those of you who don't know, Jakotsu comes in ONLY the episodes and   
  
mangas in Japan. I you pay attention to what's here in America, you won't have a clue of who he is  
  
He is gay. On episode 102, you get to see his true nature.  
  
Jakotsu: *talking to Kohaku* So is this Inuyasha hansome?  
  
Kohaku: Why don't you see for yourself?  
  
Jakotsu: *eyes get really big and watery, as he sighs of love*  
  
Is that scary or what? I'm so sorry that this isn't a full chapter. I got grounded so I am just  
  
putting this in here for now. Remember our deal!! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Scene 8: The Dead

Well apparently you guys forgot about me and my story *fake sobs* But I'll get over it!  
  
You guys had better of read my last chapter! I will really do that, but only if I get some   
  
more reviews for encouragement ***^_^*** So sorry that these chjapters are taking so long to  
  
update. It's not as easy as it looks. Actually.... I'm just really lazy. Sorry. Well.. Here  
  
we go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I do not own any IY characters, or TPOTO characters. How sad. Oh well, here it is!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cast list:  
  
The Phantom: Kouga ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Christine Daae: Kagome Higurashi  
  
Raoul: InuYasha  
  
Carlotta: Kikyo  
  
Meg Giri: Sango  
  
Madame Giri: Kaede  
  
Joseph Buquet: Miroku  
  
The Stage Managers: Sesshomaru and Naraku  
  
The Ballerinas: Kagura, Kanna, Rin, Shiori, Saio, Nazuna, Ayame, Tsuyu, Sango, and Mrs.  
  
Higurashi  
  
(I'm still open for suggestions on Piangi)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene eight  
  
( I have no idea as to what will happen)  
  
All of the acters are sitting there staring at Jakotsu. They have Inuyasha tied to a chair,   
  
and Jakotsu can't take his eyes off of him. Inuyasha is screaming for mercy, but to no avail.  
  
Inuyasha: Get this f***ing freak away from me!!!!!  
  
Jakotsu: You sound so cute when your POd!  
  
( sorry.. I can no longer write actual bad words, on count of I'm only thirteen, and I'd be big  
  
time grounded if my mom found out about me swearing in stories...)  
  
Director: *walks into the room* What the.... What's going on??!!  
  
Sesshomaru: We're trying to get Inuyasha to tell us where he hid all of the snacks.   
  
Inuyasha: I DON'T HAVE THEM SO LET ME GO BEFORE THIS THING CROSSES THE LINE!!  
  
Jakotsu: Its' so funny that you call me a thing, my adorable little puppy boy!!  
  
Inuyasha: I AM NOT YOUR PUPPY BOY!!  
  
Director: People! Could you quit it! We have guests today!!  
  
Saio: Guests?  
  
Director! Yes! Auditioners for new parts, and understudies!  
  
Sango: You never told us about understudies...  
  
Director: Yes I did! I told you about them hundreds of times!  
  
Naraku: Oh yeah.... huh.....  
  
Inuyasha: HELLO?? DID YOU PEOPLE FORGET ABOUT ME??!!  
  
Everyone: *chooses to ignore him*  
  
Nazuna: Who are going to be our understudies?  
  
Director: I'm not sure yet... But they're coming to audition today.  
  
Shiori: When?  
  
Director: They've already started coming. Look at Jakotsu over-  
  
*You could hear Inuyasha screaming loud screams of terror*  
  
Inuyasha: GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFFF!!!!  
  
*You could see Jakotsu glomped around his waste*  
  
Jakotsu: You know I couldn't have stayed away for long! You're total KAWAII!!  
  
Inuyasha: I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!   
  
Director: Would it be safe to untie him now?   
  
Ayame: Not until he forks over the snacks!!  
  
Director: What snacks?  
  
Inuyasha: FOR THE LAST TIME!! I DIDN'T TAKE ANY SNACKS!!  
  
*Hidden in the bushes behind the studio, there are two girls pigging out on snacks*  
  
Girl 1: Hey! For TV stars.. they sure have good taste!  
  
Girl 2: You bet Sappie!  
  
Girl 1: Don't call me Sapphie!  
  
Girl 2: Ep! Sorry Sapphire_Dream!  
  
Sapphire_Dream: thank you, Kim.  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: You're welcome.  
  
*back on stage*  
  
Tsuyu: If you didn't take the snacks, then who did?  
  
Inuyasha: I DON'T KNOW! I'M NOT THE CRIMINAL MASTERMIND HERE! THEY ARE!  
  
*points to Sesshomaru and Naraku*  
  
Sesshomaru: No we're not.  
  
Naraku: not whithin the last five minutes anyway.  
  
*You hear a loud knock on the door*  
  
*the director opens the door*  
  
Director! Oh! You're here!  
  
*standing there is Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, and Kyoukotsu*  
  
Jakotsu: YIPPPEE! YOU GUYS MADE IT!!  
  
Bankotsu: It's not like we have anything better to do.  
  
Renkotsu: We must 'ov had to sink pretty low for this.  
  
Kagome: I thought you were all dead.....  
  
Miroku: How'd you guys get resurrected?  
  
Bankotsu: From those two creepy fan-girls hiding in those bushes, pigging out on snacks.  
  
Kim Ai-Chan and Sapphire_Dream: Yipe! *run out of the bushes in the blink of an eye*  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Kagura: Oooookkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
Mukotsu: Where are the snacks?  
  
Everyone: *looks at Inuyasha (who's still tied to the chair) with death glares*  
  
Inuyasha: I DIDN'T DO IT!!  
  
Director: What snacks?! No one informed me of any snacks! What are you all talking about!!  
  
Inuyasha: Give me a break!  
  
Jakotsu: *sneaks over to him* I'll let you out if you give me a kiss.  
  
Inuyasha: H*** no! I'm not touching you!  
  
Jakotsu: You're so hot when your stubborn! *sighs*  
  
Inuyasha: I've been torchured enough! Let me out!  
  
Kagome: Fine!  
  
*she unties him*  
  
Everyone: *stares at Kagome in shock*  
  
Rin: You're not supposed to let him go!  
  
Sango: Now we'll never get the snacks!  
  
*everyone starts whining*  
  
Director: You people get me sick.  
  
Kouga: *stares out curiously* Will anyone else come back from the dead?  
  
*everyone stares out with mistified expressions*  
  
Bankotsu: Of course! People are always brought back from the dead on this show!  
  
Kagome: *stares at him in shock* You don't think they will... do you?  
  
Renkotsu: You'd better believe it! Why else do you think we're here?  
  
*a chill runs down everyone's spine*  
  
Kagome: *shudders* That's creepy!  
  
Sango: Tell me about it!  
  
*a loud crash is heard in the backround*  
  
The girls scream.  
  
Director: What was that?!  
  
Everyone looks around in fright.  
  
Kouga: Don't worry! It's only thunder!  
  
*all the girls settle down*  
  
Inuyasha: Doesn't that seem like a bit of a coincidence.....  
  
*back outside*  
  
Sapphire_ Dream: that was close!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: I know, huh!  
  
Sapphire_Dream: We had better hurry!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: We gotta get the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Yahoo! I actually completed another chapter! ALL RIGHT! This story will continue. I will try to  
  
update more frequently. Okay? Good ^_^ 


	13. Scene 9: Thunder and Lightning

Hi ya'll! I am writing up again! I can't believe I actually left this alone for a while! And   
  
once again..... you people forget about my story. *sigh* Oh well. I suppose that I will just   
  
have to keep writing, and not wait so long to write a new chapter! Once again, I do not own any  
  
Phantom of the Opera characters, or any Inuyasha characters. *shrugs* Here we go! And I am still  
  
willing to put those who want to be to be in this story. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cast List:  
  
The Phantom: Kouga-Kun!!!!!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Christine Daae: Kagome Higurashi  
  
Raoul: Inuyasha  
  
The Stage Managers: Sesshomaru and Naraku  
  
Meg Giri: Sango  
  
Madame Giri: Kaede  
  
Joseph Buquet: Miroku O_o  
  
Carlotta: Kikyo   
  
The Ballerinas: Kagura, Kanna, Rin, Shiori, Saio, Nazuna, Tsuyu, Ayame, Sango, and Mrs.  
  
Hirurashi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 9:  
  
( I don't know anymore.....)  
  
*Inuyasha and Kouga continue to stare out the window*  
  
Inuyasha: Something seems fishy about this storm......  
  
Kouga: What could be fishy about it?  
  
Inuyasha: Well, if people are being brought back from the dead, then this 'Thunder' storm maybe  
  
more than we think.  
  
Kouga: You've seen 'The Twighlight Zone' to many times.  
  
Inuyasha: The who what?  
  
Kouga: Baka  
  
*you see Jakotsu and Bankotsu sitting there talking like old friends*  
  
Bankotsu: I can't believe someone was actually dumb enough to bring us back!  
  
Jakotsu: I know! Isn't it wonderful! *hugs Bankotsu's arm*  
  
Bankotsu: *Stares in disgust* We may be friends, but not like that....  
  
Jakotsu: I can't help it!  
  
Bankotsu: *shudders*  
  
Director: Come on! We still need to complete this! They're here, but we need to know who   
  
you're auditioning for!  
  
Renkotsu: *shrugs*  
  
Suikotsu: We're just here cause the odd things that brought us back from the dead told us to   
  
audition.  
  
Mukotsu: I don't even know what 'The Phantom of the Opera' is about....  
  
Director: O_o  
  
Sesshomaru: Weirdos  
  
Jakotsu: Is Inuyasha going to be Raoul? I'll be happy to be Christine's understudy!  
  
Everyone: *scoots about ten yards away from him in the blink of an eye*  
  
Naraku: Naraku: That's just wrong..... Even for me.  
  
Jakotsu: ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: COULD YOU PLEASE MAKE THIS THING LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bankotsu: Why? That'll ruin all the fun!  
  
*Bankotsu and the other Shichinin Tai start laughing*  
  
Rin: Being dead so long ruined their sense of humor  
  
Shichinin tai: *shut up*  
  
Kouga: Why would anyone be dumb enough to bring anything back from the dead?  
  
Inuyasha: You're right! If you died, it would be an idiot for anyone to bring you back.  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha: *shoot death glares*  
  
Kagome: Calm down....  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't interfere! It will be fun to see them rip eachothers throats out!  
  
Shiroi: Ew. Graphic images.  
  
Naraku: Let them fight. It'll only bring everyone else pleasure.  
  
Kagura: *under her breathe* Sick minded fool  
  
Naraku: Excuse me?  
  
Kagura: *silence*  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga: *brawl*  
  
Sango: Not again  
  
Kagome: IF you guys are fighting over me again. I told you. I don't choose any of you.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up! This is a personal matter!  
  
Miroku: That.... did not sound right  
  
Sango: Perve  
  
*the girls all stare at Miroku in disgust*  
  
Miroku: *backs away before he gets slapped*  
  
Kouga: *through gritted teeth* You suck!  
  
Inuyasha: Quit saying that!  
  
Kouga: I'll quit saying that when you stop sucking!  
  
Miroku: Okay! That sounded so gross! I'm leaving!  
  
*another loud knock is heard on the door*  
  
Director: Now who is it?  
  
*Kanna opens the door*  
  
Kanna: Who are you?  
  
*we see Hiten, Manten, and Souten*  
  
Inuyasha: *freezes to stare at the Thunder Beasts*  
  
Kouga: *seizing this moment, punches IY in the cheek*  
  
Kagome and Kikyo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
  
Shippo: Why do you always say that?  
  
Hiten: Alright! Someone finally got the half-breed in the kisser!  
  
Everyone: *freeze*  
  
Sango: *points at Manten* A walking fish!  
  
Manten: How dare you, wench!  
  
Souten :*sees Shippo* Shippo! *squeels in delight*  
  
Shippo: .........  
  
Souten: *runs up to him*  
  
Shippo: ..........  
  
Rin: So the shrimp finally found a match.  
  
Inuyasha: How'd they get here???!!!!!!!??!  
  
Hiten: Hmmmmm...... Looks like a room full of victims, eh Manten?  
  
Manten: *nods* Full supper tonight!  
  
Kagome: Ew! Even after being ressurrected, you're still bald!  
  
Manten: *stares at her in anger* You'll be first for our supper!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: *from behind the window* Yeah! You tell her! The little cunt!  
  
Sapphire_Dream: Shuddup you idiot!  
  
*they dissapear*  
  
Kouga: Ooooookaaaaaayyyy  
  
Sesshomaru: Odd  
  
Naraku: *looks at Inuyasha* How do you know the Thunder Beasts?  
  
Inuyasha: *points at Shippo who's staring at Souten in shock*  
  
Souten: Shippo! Shippo! Shippo! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Shippo: Ew. It's you.  
  
Souten: :( that's rude.  
  
Tsuyu: I know, huh?  
  
Inuyasha: *holds out his claws* So.... I guess dieing once wasn't enough for you?  
  
Inuyasha: SANKANTESSOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Iron Reaver Soul Stealer)  
  
Director: No!  
  
Inuyasha: *freezes* What now?  
  
Director: we can use as many acters as we can! I can't allow you to kill them off while I'm here.  
  
Inuyasha: You suck  
  
Sesshomaru: Leave 'um be. This promises to be interesting.  
  
Naraku: You said it.  
  
Kagura: Can't you calm down a bit?  
  
Director: Why me..........  
  
Jakotsu: Did you forget about us?  
  
Hiten: *stares at Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Kyoukotsu, and Ginkotsu*  
  
Hiten: Who the h*** are they?  
  
Bankotsu: We are the Shichinin Tai! *they do a gay little group pose. Jakotsu has his fingers  
  
in a peace sign, smiling*  
  
Hiten: Total yaoi.....  
  
Renkotsu: Suddup! We can kill you too!  
  
Kouga: You're right. Being dead so long did make them lose their sense of style.  
  
Shichinin Tai: *face fault*  
  
Kagome: that is so sad...  
  
Sango: the pathetic kind of sad.  
  
Kagura: I know  
  
Kanna: Sad, huh.  
  
Rin: What a pain  
  
Shiori: But it's so true  
  
Tsuyu: What a bother  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So sorry! But that's all I got for now! I will try to update more. By the way.... for those of   
  
you who don't know who Souten is.... She's from episode 68: Shippo's Battle Royale[of anger]  
  
I happen to like how these are coming out! Please R&R!! 


	14. Scene 10: Comes and Goes

Hee hee! I have returned! I decided: More Chappies = More reviews! (It doesn't take an idiot to   
  
figure that out...... I'm just brain dead) I suppose you're all wondering how odd I must be to   
  
write this..... That's pretty dang odd. For those of you who don't know.... this fic contains  
  
spoilers. Well....... Here we go!  
  
AN: Don't you think that 'Objection' by Shakira seems so much like Kagome singing about IY   
  
and the evil whore Kikyo???? *shrugs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I do not own any IY characters, or TPOTO characters, though I wish I did. I wish I could think   
  
like Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and Rumiko Takahashi. But sadly I am just some mindless  
  
hill-billy living in the middle of the Mojave Desert. *sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cast List:  
  
The Phantom: KOUGA-KUN!!!!!!!!! (he's my obsession)  
  
Christine Daae: Kagome Higurashi  
  
Raoul: Inuyasha  
  
Carlotta: Kikyo (are people are actually her fans??!!?)  
  
The Stage Managers: Naraku and Sesshomaru  
  
Meg Giri: Sango  
  
Madame Giri: Kaede  
  
Joseph Buquet: Miroku  
  
the Ballerinas: Kagura, Kanna, Rin, Shiori, Saio, Nazuna, Tsuyu, Ayame, and Mrs.   
  
Higurashi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 10:  
  
(Mind draws up a blank)  
  
Director: People! PEOPLE!!! This break was only supposed to be ten minutes! Starting from the   
  
top!  
  
*moans and groans*  
  
Director: Wait! We must first have our new comers audition for roles and understudies!  
  
Kagome: This..... I can't wait to see!  
  
*out of nowhere, Yura of the Hair appears*  
  
Yura: Am I late?  
  
Miroku, Hiten, Manten, Naraku, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, and Kyoukotsu:  
  
*stare at her in aw*  
  
Yura: What?  
  
Miroku: D***! She's fine!  
  
Jakotsu: *mumbles* What does she have that I don't?  
  
Everyone: *stare*  
  
Sesshomaru: Ew  
  
Yura: I came to audition for the understudy of Christine  
  
Jakotsu: *stands up in rage* NO YOU'RE NOT! I AM! NO ONE CAN TAKE MY INUYASHA AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Kagome: That's just wrong......  
  
Yura: *equally as angry* OH YEAH??! WANNA BET, FRUIT CAKE??!  
  
Jakotsu: You're d*** right I'm a fruit cake! You can't touch Inuyasha!  
  
Yura: You're just jealous that you don't look even half as good as I do!  
  
Sango: *stares* I thought you already had a part as a ballet girl?  
  
Kagura: Yeah..... that's right! Then you just disapeared some how!  
  
Yura: The director and I had a little talk..... I just merely quit being a ballet girl.  
  
Sesshomaru: For what reason?  
  
Yura: A good one!  
  
*flash back*  
  
Yura: *yelling at the director* WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T GET MY OWN MAKEUP ARTIST??! HOW AM I   
  
SUPPOSED TO GO ON STAGE WITHOUT MY DESIGNER EYE-SHADES????!!!!  
  
Director: Uhhhhhh........  
  
*Yura leaves poutting out of the room, and didn't return*  
  
*back to normal*  
  
Saio: that's supposed to be a good reason?  
  
Yura: Of course!  
  
Tsuyu: then why did you come back?  
  
Yura: I found out that Christine gets all the make up she needs.   
  
Ayame: Sooooooo.......  
  
Yura: AND A SPARE BATHROOM!!!!  
  
Everyone: *looks at Kagome in awe*  
  
Kagome: Uhhhhhh......  
  
Tsuyu: HOW COME WE DON'T GET SPARE BATHROOMS????!!!!!!?  
  
Nazuna: THAT IS SO NOT COOL!  
  
Miroku: there are only two bathrooms! You get your own??!  
  
Kagome: Well..... I........ Uhhhhh........  
  
Director: Please people! Calm down!  
  
Yura: Why? So you could let Kagome have a trailer while you're at it?  
  
Kagome: I had one of those since last week.  
  
Director: *face fault* You're not supposed to say that...  
  
Kagura: THIS IS INJUSTICE! THIS IS NOT RIGHT! THIS IS IRRATIONAL!  
  
Kanna: You go girl!  
  
Shiori: Let's rebel!  
  
Saio: Yeah!  
  
Sango: Calm down people! She gets a few extra things.... is that so bad?  
  
Tsuyu: Yes  
  
Sango: Aren't you all happy with the gift baskets in the morning?  
  
Nazuna: What gift baskets?  
  
Sango: Opps  
  
Rin: That's it  
  
*Rin goes up to Sango, and rips her hiraikotsu off her back*  
  
Sango: Hey!  
  
Kagome: What did you do that for?  
  
Rin: Since when do you care? I never have anything to protect me. She gets a gift basket, I get   
  
a gigantic boomerang!  
  
Sango: That is no fare! How am I supposed to protect myself now??!!!  
  
Shiori: You have that sword at your hip that you never use.  
  
Sango: Oh yeah... huh...  
  
Naraku: this is ridiculous.  
  
Miroku: *steps up behind Yura*  
  
Yura: *jolts* HOUSHI HENTAI!!!!!!!!!! *slaps him across the face*  
  
Sango: Miroku........  
  
Hiten: this is getting to weird..... Can we start the auditions now?  
  
Director: Uhhh..... okay  
  
Kikyo: Who's gonna be Piangi?  
  
Director: We have no one casted as him yet? *flips through script*  
  
Shippo: Can I get the part?  
  
Director: *looks at Manten* You can have the part!  
  
Manten: What?  
  
Kikyo: *outraged* WHAT??????!!!!!  
  
Director: You heard me. He'll play the part.  
  
Kikyo: *screams and runs off the set*  
  
Kouga: This will take a while.....  
  
Director: Uhhhh..... *sweat drop* Okay.....  
  
Yura: I'll audition for Christine! It would'nt hurt to to hang around the precious little doggy!  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Kagome: People have been saying 'What' alot lately....  
  
Sango: Yeah... huh.... *grabs Hiraitkotsu from Rin*  
  
Rin: Hey!  
  
Sango: *sticks her toungue out*  
  
Miroku: You look so sexy when you act so immature like that Sango  
  
Sango: Can we get a restraining order over here?  
  
Kagome: Sucks to be Kikyo, huh  
  
Shiori: You bet!  
  
Kagome and Shiori: *giggle*  
  
Sesshomaru: *sweat drop* What pathetic excuse for women  
  
Naraku: I know  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: I know  
  
Naraku and Sesshomaru: *stare*  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: What?  
  
Shippo: There goes that word again!  
  
Sesshomaru: You're not in this anime.... what are you doing here?  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: I am the writer of this fic! I can come and go as I please!  
  
Naraku: ............  
  
Sapphire_Dream: *pulls Kim Ai-Chan off the set* Baka!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: I can't help it if I have no brain!  
  
AN: Which I swear I don't...... (I don't use it anyway) ^_^  
  
Naraku and Sesshomaru: *stare*  
  
Director: Naraku! Sesshomaru!   
  
Naraku and Sesshomaru: What?  
  
Director: There goes that word again! I oughtta make that a bad word!  
  
Sesshmaru: Why?????  
  
Director: *ignores him* New rules: If a girl says 'what', we'll get to send Miroku on her  
  
The Girls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naraku: that is so cool, and yet so cruel!  
  
Director: And if the guys say 'What', we get to sick Jakotsu on them  
  
Jakotsu: Oh Goodie!  
  
the Guys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango: the end will consume us all!!  
  
Inuyasha: Lord help us!  
  
Yura: W*** the h*** is that supposed to mean??!!  
  
Everyone: *stare*   
  
Miroku: This is what I was put on this earth for! *chases Yura around*  
  
Yura: WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY THAT WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Ouch  
  
Director: This oughtta make things more interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bababababum! A new chapter completed! No what's wierd?? I have not a drop of oriental blood in   
  
me, yet I speak Japanese in here, and listen to Japanese music at the same time. To make it   
  
better, I do most of this while eating Chinese Chicken Salad.....I love this storY!!!!!!! 


	15. Scene 11: Auditions Rehearsals

Hi HI there! I have been getting sooooo many reviews! I will update much more frequently now!  
  
Thank you all! AN: For those of you who want me to add you to this story, please notify me in   
  
review form. I am so happy! YOu will see much more of this fic! Okay: Back to being an idiot. I   
  
discovered a main source as to why people go brain dead: Weird Teachers. Nothing will cause more  
  
mental illness than that. Especially the one's that live here in the high desert.   
  
(Just imagine: A female teacher who obsesses over Minnesota, and has a GIANT adam's apple)  
  
It bobs as she talks. *shudders*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I do not own any IY characters, or TPOTO characters. So please no sueing the little hill billy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cast list:  
  
The Phantom: Kouga  
  
Christine Daae: Kagome Higurashi  
  
Raoul: Inuyasha  
  
Carlotta: Kikyo  
  
Piangi: Manten *HA HA*  
  
Meg Giri: Sango  
  
Madame Giri: Kaede  
  
Joseph Buquet: Miroku  
  
The stage Managers: Sesshomaru and Naraku  
  
The ballerinas: Kagura, Kanna, Rin, Shiori, Saio, Nazuna, Tsuyu, Ayame, and Mrs. Higurashi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene, I mean: Audition one:  
  
(We're doomed...)  
  
The acters are now sitting in the audience, awaiting the crew to start the rehearsals for   
  
the understudies, and new characters.  
  
Director: Who do we have first?  
  
*Bankotsu walks on stage staring at the script*  
  
Director: Who are you auditioning for the understudy for?  
  
Bankotsu: *scratches his head* I guess..... Raoul  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha: *burst out lauging*  
  
Inuyasha: Good luck!  
  
Kouga: Hope you get the part!  
  
*they break out laughing even more*  
  
Director: *sweat drop* Uhhh.... okay! You can begin now!  
  
Bankotsu: Any where! You go! Let me go too!!! Christine that's all I-  
  
Inuyasha: You suck! Get off the stage!  
  
Director: shut up!  
  
Kouga: I'm not with him! *you see him at the other end of the theatre*  
  
Director: Please begin again!  
  
Bankotsu: Say you'll share with me one laugh! One life time! Say you'll-  
  
Inuyasha: we need an exorcist here really quick! Some one is being taken over by a demon of   
  
horrible talent!  
  
Bankotsu: IF you interrupt me one more time... I'll-  
  
Director: Stop! We have another plan for him *smirks evilly* Just wait  
  
Bankotsu: *shrugs* Okay  
  
Director: From the top!  
  
Bankotsu: Christine! Christine! Chr-  
  
Inuyasha: *imitating Simon from American Idol* Six words for you! You suck! Get off the stage!  
  
Director: INUYASHA!!!  
  
Inuyasha: W***??!!  
  
Everyone: *freezes*  
  
Inuyasha: W***??!!!!??  
  
Director: Jakotsu.....  
  
Jakotsu: Goodie! I've been waiting for him to say that!  
  
Inuyasha: *getting agitated* W***!!!!!!  
  
Jakotsu: Remember the 'what' agreement?  
  
Inuyasha: H*** S***!!!!  
  
Jakotsu: *chases the poor little hanyou around the stage*  
  
Inuyasha: OH GOD NOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Jakotsu: I love these new rules!!  
  
Director: *points at Inuyasha* Now let's laugh at the guy who always laughs at us!!  
  
Everyone except Kagome and Kikyo: *point at Inuyasha and laugh really hard*  
  
Kagome: You guys are so cruel!  
  
Kikyo: And I thought I was evil!  
  
Kouga: All in good fun!  
  
Sesshomaru: Revenge ain't never got so sweet!  
  
Kagome: *eyes him suspiciously* Since when did you talk slang?  
  
Souten: I know.... huh.....  
  
Sesshmaru: *blushes and stands up really straight* *fakes a cough* AheM! I must not stoop to   
  
Inuyasha's level!  
  
Shiori: Psycho....  
  
Next Audition:  
  
(I decided to skip a few of Bankotsu's acting scenes, on counta it was no longer fun without  
  
Inuyasha destroying them)  
  
Director: Who's next?  
  
Shippo: Can I try out for Piangi? Kikyo looks like she's suffering  
  
Director: Errrrrr  
  
*You see Kikyo in a corner, hugging her knees, and sucking her thumb with Manten standing   
  
right next to her*  
  
Manten: So.... Do you hang out here often?  
  
Director: *sweat drop* Sure thing, Shippo! *laughs uneasily* Go ahead!  
  
*Shippo auditioned.... nothing special*  
  
Back stage  
  
Sesshomaru: this is lame.  
  
Renkotsu: I know, isn't it?  
  
Sesshomaru: Then why are you auditioning?  
  
Renkotsu: Who said I was auditioning for any parts?  
  
Sesshomaru: Smart thinking  
  
Renkotsu: Then why do you have a part?  
  
Sesshomaru: *starts to look like he's going to pout* Cause a stupid kid outsmarted me in a con!  
  
Renkotsu: If you call him stupid, how could he outsmart you?  
  
Sesshomaru: .......  
  
Renkotsu: *walks off laughing*  
  
Miroku: *walks back stage with a happy grin, and takes a step towards Yura*  
  
BABEEEEP!!! BABEEEEPPP!! BABEEEEEP!!! BABEEP!!!  
  
Miroku: Woah! What?  
  
Yura: *stands there with a nice big grin on her face*  
  
Miroku: What are you so happy about?  
  
Yura: *pulls out a document* It's official!  
  
*The girls all stare at her*  
  
Yura: I got a restraining order on Miroku.  
  
*She smiles a wide grin that spreads across her face*  
  
The Girls: *stand in awe*  
  
Souten: Is that even possible?  
  
Yura: Yup! See! Watch! What what what what what what what! He's not aloud to come near me!  
  
*stands there triumphantly*  
  
Director: *getting annoyed* So.... You can no longer have Miroku near you, huh?  
  
Yura: *nods her head in triumph*  
  
Director: But you still said the bad word.  
  
Yura: Soooo......  
  
Director: So you still need punishment.  
  
Yura: How?  
  
Director: *looks at all the girls* Listen up! IF you TRY to be smart, like Yura over here, then  
  
instead of Miroku, we'll get to send Mukotsu on you!  
  
Yura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Director: That's right!  
  
AN: (it's sad, on counta Mukotsu is short, fat, and ugly, and resembles a foot ball, and is   
  
obsessed over girls) ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Back to rehearsals  
  
Director: Who's next?  
  
Yura: *walks on stage* Me!  
  
Director: And you are trying out for.....  
  
Yura: Christine!  
  
Director: Proceed  
  
Yura: Think of meeeee! Think of me fondly, when we said GOODBYE!   
  
Remember me! Every so often, promise me you'll TRYYYY!  
  
On that day, that not so distant day, when you were far away,  
  
and free....  
  
If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me!  
  
Director: *talking to some weird guy who just appeared outta no where*  
  
She is good. I think she will do very well for our next Christine!  
  
Jakotsu: *hears this* *stomps on stage*  
  
Think of MEEEEEEEE!! think of me FONDLY! When we said GOOOOODBYYYYEE!  
  
Remember me, every so OFTEN! Promise me YOU'LL TRYYYYY!!  
  
Everyone: *Stare on in terror*  
  
Sesshomaru: For a guy..... He sings pretty good as a girl!  
  
Yura: *pushes Jakotsu* THIS IS MY AUDITION! GET YOUR OWN!  
  
Jakotsu: *still singing to the music* AND HOW COULD YOOOOOUUUU,  
  
THINK THIS LITTLE DIRTY TRAMP, WOULD MAKE A GOOOOOOOD PART IN THIS PLAY!  
  
I THINK SOME OF YOU NEED TO GET YOUR EARS CHECKED!  
  
Yura: *to the music* CROSSDRESSER! HE IS JUST A CROSSDRESSER! HOW COULD HEEEEE  
  
BE ALOUD TO AUDITION! I THINK HE NEEDS TO GO BACK TO SAN FRANCISCOOOOOOO!!  
  
Jakotsu: LOOK AT THIS SLUUUUUUUUTTTT! LOOK AT THIS UGLY LITTLE SLUUUUUUTTT!  
  
I THINK THAT SHE NEEDS A NEW WARDDROBE! WHEN YOU CHOOSE THE PART, REMEMBER!  
  
STOP AND THINK OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Yura: *no longer singing* You crossed the line right there. pal!  
  
*Grabs her sword, and stabs Jakotsu in the gut*  
  
Jakotsu: Uggh! *pulls out his snake bone sword, and twirls it around*  
  
take this whore! *is about to wrap the sword around her, but she dodges*  
  
Yura: Try some of my fire! *gets strands of hair, and sends fire towards him*  
  
Jakotsu: *looking bored, and surrounded in fire* Is this the best you could do?  
  
No wonder Inuyasha killed you!  
  
Yura: Shut up! I can see that it is quite clear that Inuyasha killed you!  
  
Jakotsu: At least my death was honerable! *starts to sweat from the heat*  
  
Yura: Getting hot enough for you? that's good. there will be no remains left, not even ashes.  
  
Jakotsu: YOU B****!!!  
  
Yura: I know I am, huh!  
  
Director: People! Please! People! We must work in harmony!  
  
Yura: Harmony my a**! He is just a queer, and has no reason to be on this earth!  
  
Jakotsu: OH! SO LIKE A PROSTITUTE DOES!!  
  
Yura: UH! YOU STUPID, SISSY-BONED FRUIT CUP! HOW DARE YOU! *laughs* It's sad!  
  
Concerning the fact that I have a better chance of getting Inuyasha than you do!  
  
Jakotsu: *angry as all heck* HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU STUPID SLUT! NO ONE INSLUTS MY LITTLE PUPPY   
  
LIKE THAT! IT'D BE A SHAME TO LET HIM WASTE ON A CUNT LIKE YOU!!  
  
Director: Please PEOPLE! You both can't be Christine's understudy!  
  
Yura: I know that! Why's he even auditioning? He'll throw a fit if he has to play a guy!  
  
Jakotsu: So! Can I help it if the woman parts are so much better?!  
  
Yura: *under her breathe* Stupid cross dresser  
  
Jakotsu: What? I'm sorry! What did you say? I know you're just a stupid prostitute!  
  
Yura: You b******!!  
  
Jaktotsu: Say it loud, say it proud!  
  
Director: Oi!  
  
Inuyasha: Now it gets interesting...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahoo! Another chapter completed! Yippeee! I kinda really like this chapter, though. I've been  
  
thinking this for a while.... RAMEN!! 


	16. The Results

SCHOOL'S OUT!! SCHOOL'S OUT!! THIS IS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!! NO MORE TEACHERS WITH   
  
ADAM'S APPLES!! YAHOO!! SUMMER TIME!! SUMMER TIME!! I LOVE LIFE! What are you going to do for   
  
summer vacation? You could say that mine is wasted, on counta I'm going to spend it trying to   
  
find a way on trying to make Kouga a real life person, and not a cartoon character. *sigh* To   
  
bad it's only a dream of mine and not a reality.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own any IY characters or TPOTO characters. By the way... I'm sorry that this chapter took  
  
so long to put up. As many of you would know, I've been sending emails to all the people I want   
  
to add the story. Making last minute things ya know. By the way, many of you have just started   
  
reading, and have been asking me to add you. That's fine, concerning I don't have a problem with  
  
it, but it's taking up to much time. So, I will only accept new comers up until June 20. Sorry   
  
about that, but this takes up more time than you may think. If you want to be added, please   
  
inform me of it BEFORE JUNE 20!! The chapter will be with all yall will be the seventeenth chapter,  
  
or if something comes up, maybe not... but it should be the seventeenth. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cast list:  
  
The Phantom: KOUGA-KUN!! KOUGA-KUN!! KOUGA-KUN!! (if you haven't already guessed, he's the only  
  
thing I think about)  
  
Christine Daae: Kagome Higurashi  
  
Raoul: Inuyasha  
  
Carlotta: Kikyo  
  
Piangi: MANTEN!! KIKYO MUST SUFFER!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Joseph Buquet: Miroku  
  
Meg Giri: Sango  
  
Madame Giri: Kaede (haven't seen much of her lately...)  
  
the stage Managers: Sesshy-Kun and Naraku  
  
The Ballerinas: Kagura, Kanna, Rin, Shiori, Saio, Tsuyu, Nazuna, Ayame, and Mrs. Higurashi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No Scene:  
  
(the results...)  
  
Director: *walks on stage in front of all the anxious people waiting for the news*  
  
Director: *sweat drop* You people scare me.  
  
Bankotsu: who's playing who???!!  
  
Director: I was about to get to that!  
  
Jakotsu: Well..... *eyes Inuyasha with a sadistic look in his eyes*  
  
Inuyasha: *grosses out*  
  
Director: QUIT DISTRACTING ME!!  
  
Jakotsu: Sorry!  
  
Director: Now as I was saying....  
  
Everyone: *still anxious*   
  
Director: alright... going down the list.... the understudy for Piangi will be... shippo.  
  
Shippo: YES!   
  
Director: cause... no one else auditioned for Piangi.  
  
Jakotsu: And....  
  
Director: Ah! Yes! The understudy for Raoul will be...  
  
Bankotsu: come on! *crosses his fingers* Pick me! Pick me!  
  
Director: Hiten!  
  
Inuyasha: WHA-  
  
Kagome: *covers his mouth before the last letter comes out*  
  
Jakotsu: *looks at Kagome angrilly* D*** B****  
  
Bankotsu: I lost to him?! *points at Hiten angrilly*  
  
Inuyasha: I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S MY UNDERSTUDY!  
  
Director: Now please people!  
  
Kouga: *points at Bankotsu and starts to laugh* You suck! I guess you weren't good enough to get  
  
a part! Ha!  
  
Bankotsu: *mumbles*  
  
director: Bankotsu is the understudy for the Phantom!  
  
Kouga: *gapes in shock*  
  
Bankotsu: Ha Ha! Beat that!  
  
Inuyasha: *laughs at Kouga-Kun* Heh heh!  
  
Kouga: Shuddup!  
  
Director: Sheesh! You guys are mean!  
  
Inuyasha: *continues to laugh*  
  
Director: any way....  
  
Director: *flips back through his book*   
  
Director: Ah, yes  
  
Everyone: *sits there patiently* The understudy for Carlotta will be..... Souten.  
  
Souten: Yippee! Did you hear that Shippo? If Kikyo and Manten don't make it, we'll be lovers!  
  
Shippo: Oh God no  
  
Souten: Yippee! *hugs the poor Shippo around the waste*   
  
Shippo: Help me...  
  
director: Any way....  
  
Director: The understudy for Christine will be...  
  
Yura and Jakotsu: *sit up really straight and constantly nudge eachother in the stomach*  
  
Director: Anyway.. Christine's understudy will be Yura  
  
Yura: *jumps up and shouts* YESS!!!  
  
Jakotsu: What! There must be a mistake! I'm supposed to be Christine's understudy!  
  
Yura: Ha ha! You suck! Boo yah!   
  
Jakotsu: *starts whining* This is so not fair! I can't let my Inuyasha stay with her! Wahh!  
  
Inuyasha: *stares at Kagome* You had better not be gone that day... I swear I'd kill you.  
  
Kagome: Heh heh...  
  
Director: Alrighty then....  
  
*back stage*  
  
*it's about an hour after the director told everyone who would be what*  
  
Manten: I can't believe I actually got a part!  
  
Hiten: I can't believe you did either...  
  
Jakotsu: This is so not right! I am supposed to be Christine! Why'd that stupid slut come back   
  
any how! She's only doing this for the make up to make herself look like more of a hoe!  
  
Yura: W*** did you say?  
  
Mukotsu: Goodie! She said the word!  
  
Yura: NOT AGAIN!!   
  
*Mukotsu chases Yura around the set*  
  
Kagome: Ouch  
  
Bankotsu: *talking to Sesshomaru* I can't believe it! I got an even better part!  
  
Sesshomaru: What's the difference between the Phantom and Raoul anyway?  
  
Bankotsu: You have to know! The Phantom gets to kill Joseph Buquet and Piangi!  
  
Sesshomaru: W***?  
  
Inuyasha: W***?!  
  
Jakotsu: *gasp* A double whammy!  
  
*chases Inu and Sess around the set*  
  
Jakotsu: I love this rule!  
  
Sesshomaru: OH GOD NO!!  
  
Inuyasha: GOD HELP US ALL!!  
  
Jakotsu: This is the best thing in the world!  
  
*an hour later*  
  
Sess and Inu: *hiding in a closet to get away from Jakotsu*  
  
*they finally come out*  
  
Bankotsu: So what were talking about?  
  
Jakotsu: BANKOTSU-KUN!!  
  
Bankotsu: *stops Jakotsu from coming any closer*  
  
Bankotsu: Don't you dare think about it pal  
  
Jakotsu: *pouts*  
  
Inuyasha: so you get to kill Miroku and Manten?  
  
Bankotsu: H*** yeah!  
  
Sesshomaru: That is so not fair! I would love to be the Phantom if I could do that!  
  
Inuyasha: *eyes him suspiciously* You would have to love Christine though.  
  
Sesshomaru: *looks away and blushes* Soooooooo????  
  
Inuyasha: Wass that supposed to mean?  
  
Bankotsu: Are you blushing?  
  
Sesshomaru: *looks away*  
  
Bankotsu: Does somebody have a crush on Kagome??  
  
Sesshomaru: Of course not!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah! Of course not! I can be the only one who likes Kagome!  
  
Kouga: How about me?  
  
Inuyasha: It's not like she likes you!  
  
Kouga: How much you wanna bet?  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga-Kun: *brawl*  
  
Directo: oh God...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha ha! Another chapter and another fight complete! This is the sixteenth chapter, so one more to  
  
go! It wouldn't be the last chapter of course, but ya know! I am actually anxious to see what  
  
happens! I can't wait for the next one! Remeber! June 20th! 


	17. WARNING! FALSE CHAPTER!

WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!!  
  
I have some news to tell you! I'm sorry that I promised chapter seventeen to be the chapter where  
  
I put you guys in here, but something just came up! Okay, for chapter fifteen, all of the reviews  
  
that were sent didn't make it through, so I lost a lot of information there. For all of you that   
  
reviewed me, I would love for you to rewrite them. I know that there were some requests to be in   
  
the story in there, and now I didn't get them. I'm so sorry about that, and I hope that you could  
  
get another chance to be put in. So because of this, I am now changing the request due line to  
  
June 25. I guess it'll be better that way. For now, all of the confirmed people to be added are   
  
as follows: Sangolesinka (Kagome), Alexandra the Great, foxy4ever Duhh, Zaneb (Kagome 2),   
  
Celestial Star, Hitori (Hitoridachi), Jenny, Crazy Tomboy1 (Shina, Rei, and Taro), Harmony,   
  
Lymaris, and Sapphire_Dream. If your name is not on the list, please send your request in either  
  
review form, or E-Mail me at kim_ai1@yahoo.com. This is all. I hope to hear from you all.  
  
-Kim Ai-Chan  
  
(by the way, my name is not Kim. But none of you know that) 


	18. The Inuyasha Who Cried Rabid Fan Girls

HIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about the delay.. I have been having to   
  
clean my house like five times a day like all week or somethin. So sorry about that. Here is the  
  
chapter I've been wasting my pitiful life for!! You know which one. ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am officially married to Kouga. ^_~ *holds out hand with wedding ring* I even have the certificate  
  
to prove it!!! (this is a result of boredom....) Here we go!!! (i got full permission to use   
  
every single non-IY charecter in here, so no suing please...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Director: Please people!! Let's finally begin our next scene!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Ugh! Do we have to?  
  
Director: Yes you lazy bums!!  
  
Everyone: *growns*  
  
*****Outside*******  
  
*Kim Ai-Chan and Sapphire_Dream are standing in front of a giant door, holding back a bunch of   
  
loud, crazed, psycho fan-girls*  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: Calm down people!!  
  
Girls: *shut up*  
  
KIm Ai-Chan: Alright people.. Now we are about to go backstage to "The Phantom of the Opera"   
  
performed by the cast of Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone: *cheer*  
  
Zaneb: Can we go in now??  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: NO!!  
  
Girls: *groan*  
  
Sapphire_Dream: It's not that bad. Just be patient.  
  
Ami: How'd you get all those back stage passes any how?  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: I bribed the director. *flips through wad of passes like money*  
  
The Girls: *stare stunned*  
  
Sapphire_Dream: Any other questions?  
  
Carolyn: Can we go in now?  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: Okay. First of all... You have to be EXTRA quiet. They are performing in there. Any  
  
false move, and the whole performance is ruined. We can't make a peep. Understand?  
  
Girls: *nod in understanding*  
  
Kim Ai-Chan and Sapphire_Dream: *run into the room screamoing their heads off*  
  
Girls: *stand there looking confused then run in screaming like they're on fire* (some of them are)  
  
******Inside**********  
  
Inuyasha: This sucks.....  
  
Sesshomaru: *not paying attention, and bumps into Kagome* Oh. *walks passed*  
  
Shippo: What's up with you? Can't even say sorry to your crush?  
  
Sesshomaru: *Glows with rage* THAT'S A TOTAL MISUNDERSTANDING!! I HAVE NO AFFECTIONS FOR THAT   
  
LITTLE B**** THAT MY HALF BREED BROTHER LOVES!!! SHE'S ONLY A LITTLE TRAMP!!  
  
Kagome: *stands in awe*  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: *runs up to Sesshomaru* You tell her! Yeah! Go Fluffy-Kun! Make the little slut pay!  
  
*hugs him around the waste*  
  
Sesshomaru: What the h***?? How'd you get in here??!!  
  
*A sudden stampede of fangirls run in like mad dogs*  
  
Director: What the-  
  
*the girls are screaming*  
  
Sangolesinka: I can't believe that we're here!!  
  
Alexandra the Great: OH My God!! OH My God!!  
  
*they squeal*  
  
Inuyasha walks out with the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder and no shirt for some reason.. O_o  
  
Inuyasha: What's with all the noise?  
  
Sangolesinka, Zaneb, Jenny, and Lymaris: *look up with hearts in their eyes* INU-KUN!!!!  
  
*They run up to him and mob him*  
  
Inuyasha: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!  
  
Zaneb: I got a part of his pants!!  
  
Jenny: A lock of hair!!!  
  
Sangolesinka: I'm touching his ears!!!  
  
They all freeze and reach for the ears.  
  
Inuyasha: OH GOD NO!!!!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: I'm proud of the mess I made.  
  
Director: you can't let them run around here!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: OH my. I forgot this. *shoves back-stage passes in his face*  
  
Director: Where'd you get those??!!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: You gave um to me.  
  
Director: When?? I never did!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: You don't have to remember. I wrote this fic. I can get whatever i want!  
  
*Golden statue of Kouga appears outta nowhere*  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: *hugs it*  
  
Sapphire_Dream: Stupid.....  
  
The Shichinin-Tai come out.  
  
Bankotsu: What's going on?  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: *squeals as she runs up to him and glomps him around the waste*  
  
Bankotsu: What the-  
  
Jakotsu: *stares at Inuyasha being mobbed* Get away from him!! He's mine!  
  
Jumps into the girls.  
  
Girls: *scream and hold Inuyasha for protection*  
  
Director: My God! It's turned into an Insane assylum!  
  
Sapphire_Dream: It's not an insane asylum yet...  
  
Celestial Star: *stands there looking confused*  
  
Shippo comes outta nowhere.  
  
Celestial Star: *stares in awe* *runs up to the little kitsune*  
  
Celestial: Hi!!! Shippo!! I'm a cat-youkai! You're the best! I can't believe it's you! I'm your  
  
biggest fan! Can I touch your tail?  
  
Shippo: Uhhhh...... Suuuuuurrrrrreeeeee  
  
Celestial Star: Yay! *rubs his tail like a hundred times in five seconds*  
  
Miroku comes out.  
  
Miroku: I didn't know we were shooting for Victoria's Secret today!  
  
Everyone: *face fault*  
  
Sango: We're not. *hits him on the head with Hiraikotsu*  
  
Rei: Oh! Wow! It's them!  
  
Shina: Stay away... You musn't scare them..... Remember what the therepist said.  
  
Rei: But.... They're my ancestors!!  
  
Taro: Where's Sesshomaru? He could sure use a butt whoopin' right about now..  
  
foxy4ever Duhh: Yeah right! Sess is the good one! It's Kitty-Boy who deserves the butt whoopin!  
  
Inuyasha: *pushes girls and Jakotsu off of him and walks over to her* What did you call me?!  
  
foxy4ever Duhh: Kitty Boy! Are ya deaf Kitty Boy!  
  
Inuyasha and foxy4ever Duhh: *brawl*  
  
Zaneb and Sangolesinka: Don't harm Inuyasha-Kun!! *try to pull ther two apart*  
  
foxy4ever Duhh: Let's see how a ningen could go against a hanyou wimp!  
  
Sesshomaru steps out of the bathroom.   
  
Sesshomaru: Are they gone yet?!  
  
Hitori and Jenny: *gasp* It's Sesshomaru!!!!! *run up to him*  
  
Sesshomaru: Gah! reinforcements!!  
  
Hitori: I cut my hand on his spike! Cool! I never thought I'd be around for that to happen!  
  
Sapphire_Dream: *eyes them angrilly* Get off my Sesshomaru-Kun!  
  
*grabs the girls and starts ripping their hair*  
  
Jenny: Get off B****!!  
  
Sapphire_Dream: Make me!!  
  
Hitori: He's my lover!!! Keep away!  
  
Sesshomaru: Since when do I have fan-girls??!!!!  
  
Jenny: Since you were so frieken hot!!  
  
Taro: There he is!!  
  
*Taro runs up to Sesshomaru and pulls the girls off of him*  
  
Taro: Let's take this like men, ya mangie mutt!  
  
Sesshomaru: Mutt! Who you callin' a mutt! Ya mouse!  
  
Taro: I'm a cat-youkai! I ain't no mouse! Let's get this started!  
  
*they walk off the set*  
  
Rei: Taro-Kun!! Where ya goin!!  
  
Harmony, Ami, and Carolyn are talking on the stairs.  
  
Harmony: Wow! So you wanna sik Jakotsu on Inuyasha? That's so cruel!  
  
Carolyn: Well..... He deserves it!  
  
Harmony: But Inuyasha is soooo cool!  
  
Ami: He's kinda cool.  
  
Harmony: What's with your Kimono?  
  
Ami: I'm of high class. I just wear this to represent my family.  
  
Carolyn: I like the design.  
  
Ami: Thank you! It's my family symbol!  
  
Harmony: I'm the only hanyou talking right here....  
  
Carolyn: You're a hanyou?  
  
Kouga walks on the set. He yawns.  
  
Kouga: Wass happenin? I just woke up. I fell asleep in the shower...  
  
Ami: *eyes get big* Kouga-Kun!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: *looks towards Kouga with hearts in her eyes and a rosy backround* Kouga-Kun!!  
  
The girls walk up to him with dazed expressions.  
  
Kouga: Who are you? *smiles and looks like an adorable puppy*  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: It's you!!! Kouga-Kun! I love you!!! *hugs him to death*  
  
Ami: What are you doing? *shoots a death glare towards Kim Ai-Chan* Kouga is my man!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: YOu wish. Stuck up B****!!  
  
Ami: Say that to my face tramp!  
  
Kouga: Uhh..... Ladies......  
  
Ami and Kim-Ai-Chan: *eyes turn into big half circles as they stare at eachother*  
  
Kouga: .......  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: NOt now Kouga-Kun! I'm about to get rid of the stuck up noble tramp polluting our   
  
love!  
  
Kouga: Uhhhhhh....What love?  
  
Ami: What are you saying tramp?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More to come! Please review! Give me more info on your characters. On the so far fights... who do   
  
you want to win in each match? ^_^ Which ones of yoiu want to make Kikyo suffer??!!! I know I do! 


	19. Doo Dee Do De Da

Hi there people! I just got done reading the latest Harry Potter book! It disappointed me that   
  
Sirius died. That ruined the whole book for me! Why'd it have to be Sirius! It had to be him, now  
  
huh! It could've been any one but him! (and Lupin) Sorry... I have an odd thing for were wolves  
  
and escaped convicts..... I am odd that way. Sorry about the spoil in case any of ya didn't read  
  
it yet... I still liked it though. Here is the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I just wanna get one thing cleared up. I know I promised that I'd put you guys in the story  
  
and all and that I could let you do whatever you want, but for no reason whatsoever will I get a   
  
charater to fall in love with you! I've screwed up the plot enough. You could fight um, mob um,   
  
force um on dates, but NO romances between you and one of Ms. Rumiko Takahashi's characters! I'm  
  
sorry to say this... You don't know how much I would love to bend that rule, but I cannot. *sigh*  
  
I curse Rumiko Takahashi sometimes for creating such cute characters! *heart shaped eyes* I don't   
  
own any IY characters or TPOTO characters at that. I don't own any of the plots either. No suing  
  
me for that. But I did get full permission to use all non IY-related people in this so you can't   
  
bug me on that! ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As to the last chapter, the stage has now been taken over by obsessed fan girls.  
  
Sangolesinka: Get away from Inuyasha!!  
  
*foxy4ever Duhh and Inuyasha conytinue to fight*  
  
Sangolesinka: GET OFF OF HIM!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *refferring to Sangolesinka's shout* Gah! My ears!  
  
Sangolesinka: *gasp* YOU HURT HIM!!!!!  
  
*right out of nowhere, Sangolesinka turns into a full dog youkai*  
  
foxy4ever Duhh and Inuyasha: O_o  
  
Sangolesinka: *pushes aside foxy4ever Duhh and grabs IY*  
  
Inuyasha: What the h***?!  
  
Jakotsu: Get away from him! He said our word!  
  
Inuyasha: Never mind! Keep me away from that thing!  
  
Zaneb: GET OFF OF INUYASHA!! HE'S MINE!! *starts pushing Sangolesinka*  
  
Sangolesinka and Zaneb: *brawl*  
  
Inuyasha: *crawls away from them unnoticed*  
  
*back to the fight between Kim Ai-Chan and Ami*  
  
Ami: You b****! Keep away from Kouga! He's mine!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: In your dreams! Kouga's been mine since I was born!  
  
Ami: You didn't know him when you were born!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: Sooooooo........  
  
Ami: Why would he want to be with you anyway?!  
  
KimAi-Chan: Because I know that we are meant to be! *scratches Ami*  
  
Ami: Ah! *walks away*  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: Hee hee! Kouga-Kun!!!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: *grabs Kouga around the waste*  
  
Kouga: HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: Don't worry Kouga-Kun! I'll make sure everything is better for us!!  
  
Kouga: GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Can't I get up and complain to the director?!  
  
Inuyasha: I already thought of that! I can't find him!  
  
*You see the director crammed into the closet tied up in string cheese with the out of   
  
order sign back on the door*  
  
*You see Sangolesinka, Alexandra the Great, foxy4ever Duhh, Celestial Star, Jenny, Lymaris, and  
  
Harmony huddled up in a hidden spot*  
  
Jenny: I dare you!  
  
Harmony: I double dare you!  
  
foxy4ever Duhh: I triple dog dare you!  
  
Sangolesinka: Okay! I'll do it! But do I have to do Inuyasha?  
  
Celestial Star: No... I guess not.... Only because you like him so much!  
  
Sangolesinka: YAY!!!  
  
*they come out of their hiding place, each with a big smile on their faces*  
  
Alexandra the Great: Ready?  
  
Lymaris: Ready?  
  
Sangolesinka: OH YEAH!!  
  
*Sangolesinka runs up to Sesshomaru*  
  
Sesshomaru: Not another one!  
  
Sangolesinka: *slaps him across the face*  
  
Sesshomaru: Ow! What did I do?  
  
Sangolesinka: *runs up to each member of the Shichinin-Tai and slaps them each across the face,  
  
except for Jakotsu because she's to scared to touch him*  
  
Shichinin-Tai: OW!!  
  
Sangolesinka: *runs up to Hiten and Manten and slaps them*  
  
Hiten and Manten: Ow!  
  
Sangolesinka: Hee hee!! *spots Miroku* OH HOUSHI-SAMA!!!  
  
Miroku: What?  
  
Sangolesinka: *slaps the hentai across the face*  
  
Inuyasha: *stares and starts to laugh at everyone who got slapped* Ha ha!  
  
Naraku: *comes outta nowhere* What's so funny?  
  
Alexandra the Great: *stares at Naraku*  
  
Naraku: What?  
  
Alexandra the Great: It's YOU!!!!! *runs up to him*  
  
Naraku: *startled*  
  
Alexsandra: I can'y get Inu-Chan, so you're my next choice! *grabs him around the waste*  
  
Naraku: Gah! HELLLPPPP!!!!  
  
Sapphire_Dream: Notice how everyone's saying that today...  
  
Sapphire_Dream: *eyes Naraku's babboon pelt* MINE!!! *reaches towards his pelt and yanks it off*  
  
Naraku: What the-  
  
Sapphire_Dream: *puts on his pelt and runs around like a maniac in it*  
  
Naraku: GIVE THAT BACK!! *tries to run after her, but Alexandra the Great is still strapped to him*  
  
Miroku: *sad because he's not surrounded in fan-girls* Sesshomaru!  
  
Sesshomaru: *who is surrounded by psycho fan girls* What?!  
  
Miroku: What happened to your fight between you and Taro?  
  
Sesshomaru: I won of course!  
  
Taro: *shouts from nowhere* YEAH RIGHT!! IF YOU COULD CALL THAT A WIN!  
  
Sesshomaru: He is such a downer.  
  
Rei: *comforting Taro*  
  
Rei: It's okay, Taro-Kun. You did very well. It's not you're fault that you don't have a cool   
  
glowy whip thing.  
  
Taro: *silence*  
  
*Lymaris, Sangolesinka, Zaneb, and Jenny are all crowded around IY*  
  
Inuyasha: Can't you guys quit it? I have no interest in you!  
  
Lymaris: Why? Because you still think the evil Kikyo and Kagome still like you?  
  
Inuyasha: *silence but looks away blushing*  
  
Sangolesinka: Just to let you know, none of them like you.  
  
Inuyasha: *turns back angrilly* Liar!  
  
Zaneb: It's a hundred percent true!  
  
Inuyasha: How?  
  
Jenny: It's obvious! If Kagome liked you, don't you think she would've told you so?  
  
Lymaris: And Kikyo's just constantly trying to kill you! How could that be love?  
  
Inuyasha: They show it in other ways...  
  
Zaneb: Like how Kagome is always talking behind your back?  
  
Inuyasha: How so! She never does!  
  
Sangolesinka: That's because you don't know about it!  
  
*Kim Ai-Chan runs up to them holding a tape recorder*  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: Here's proof! *pushes the play button*  
  
Recorder: *in Kagome's voice*  
  
I hate that little mutt! How could any one think I like him?  
  
He is such a jerk! All he ever does is yell at me! And when he starts  
  
to go all romantic on me, I just pretend to like it. He's starting to   
  
think I like him. HA! I only play along so it'll be easier to break his  
  
heart! The stupid stuck up fool! I can't wait to see the look on his   
  
face when I make my move! Stupid Inuyasha!  
  
Girls: *stare at Inuyasha expecrtant*  
  
Inuyasha: *stares almost heartbroken*  
  
Jenny: See.....  
  
Inuyasha" I.... I...... How'd you get that?!  
  
*You now go outside behind the same bushes. Kim Ai-Chan is recording on another tape  
  
recorder of some girl*  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: That'll do! Thank you!  
  
Moneca Stori: Okay.. Now where's the money?  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: *holds out wadd of cash*  
  
Moneca: Thanks!   
  
Kim Ai-Chan: Now one more thing..... Could you get Willow Johnson, Scott McNeil, and Richard Cox  
  
for me?  
  
Moneca: No problem!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: This is going so well! Thank you! Better show this to Kouga!  
  
Moneca: Okay, Bye!  
  
Kim AI-Chan: BYE!!  
  
*Kim runs inside*  
  
(For those of you who don't know, Moneca Stori plays the dubbed voice of Kagome!)  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: *runs up to Kouga* Kouga-Kun!  
  
Kouga: Not you again!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: I got proof that Kagome doesn't like you!  
  
Kouga: What proof? You don't have any proof!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: *pulls out another tape recorder*  
  
Recorder: *in Kagome's voice*  
  
Gah! God D******! Why do you have to mention KOUGA! God Do I Hate him! He's practically a  
  
stalker! He's always holding my hands, and I just wanna punch him! He's just an arrogant  
  
prick! Whenever he comes up to me telling me how much he loves me, I just wanna tell him   
  
that he smells like something that crawled out of the sewer! He needs a bath! Me, like him?  
  
How could anyone like a flea bitten, dirty, stinkin' a** wipe?!  
  
Kouga: *stares in shock*  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: Yeah... I know.... She's the b**** queen herself. Which is why I don't want you   
  
to be around her! She'll just break your heart!  
  
Kouga: *stares down with the most sorrowful expression on his face*  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: I know. I won't let her hurt you ever again.  
  
Sapphire_Dream: Man! Does she like to destroy love lives!  
  
Ami: *comes in with Ryouga* Kim! I got someone else! You could have Kouga!  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: YAY!!!! Don't worry Kouga-Kun! I'll make sure Kagome pays!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How do you all like this chapter? If you think I'm being to cruel, you could tell me and I'll   
  
patch things up (just not between Kouga and Kagome) I happen to be very cruel minded my self.  
  
Tell me what ya think! By the way, I have MSN instant messenger (not the new one though)  
  
I already talk to some of my reviewers, so you could instant message me to if you want! My  
  
email address is kim_ai1@yahoo.com! Bye Bye! 


	20. Scene 8: The actual scene now!

Hi!! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Guess what? The other day, I listened to The Phantom of   
  
the Opera in Japanese. It was about the weirdest thing I ever heard. The phantom sounded just   
  
like Jaken in the Japanese version! That was so creepy. I was practicly waiting for him to shout  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama!" in the middle of the songs. It was still the weirdest thing.... By the way,  
  
so to those of you whom I spoiled the end of the fifth Harry Potter book ending to. *cough cough*  
  
Zaneb! *cough cough* I will no longer put that on here.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the Phantom of the Opera plot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cast list: (it's been so long since I wrote this, I forgot who plays who!)  
  
The Phantom: Kouga-Kun  
  
Christine Daae: Kagome Higurashi  
  
Raoul: Inuyasha  
  
Carlotta: Kikyo  
  
Piangi: Manten  
  
Joseph Buquet: Miroku  
  
Meg Giri: Sango  
  
Madame Giri: Kaede  
  
The Stage Managers: Sesshomaru and Naraku  
  
The Ballerinas: Kagura, Kanna, Rin, Shiori, Saio, Nazuna, Tsuyu, Ayame and Mrs. Higurashi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 10:   
  
..............  
  
The Director comes out of the closet, and it is very easy to see that he is POd.  
  
Director: You lazy slackers! The Play will continue on right now! No buts!   
  
Sango: But-  
  
Director: WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!  
  
Sango: *cowers in fright*  
  
Director: I don't even remember what scene we're on any way!  
  
Ayame: Uhhh.... Poor Fool, He makes me laugh?  
  
Director: *happier* Thank you! Now you! *points at the fangirls*  
  
Director: you girls will be understudies for the ballerinas!  
  
Zaneb: Really?  
  
Director: Now! Everyone! Get ready! Kikyo! This is your scene!  
  
Kikyo: *comes out looking happy*  
  
Fan Girls: *shoot Kikyo a death glare*  
  
*On stage*  
  
*In the box*  
  
Sesshomaru: Nothing like the old operas!  
  
Naraku: Or the old scenery...  
  
Sesshomaru: The old singers....  
  
Naraku: The old audience...  
  
Sesshomaru: And every seat sold  
  
Naraku: Hardly a disaster beyond all imagination!  
  
*chuckle*  
  
*back stage*  
  
*Kim Ai-Chan is showing her tape recorder to Sapphire_Dream*  
  
*secretly, Celestial_Star is recording them on a video camera while hidden in the shadows*  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: What do you think of this plan?  
  
Sapphire_Dream: You are cruel to the bone  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: I can't help it! That evil Kagome deserves it!  
  
Sapphire_Dream: So are you gonna play this one to her?  
  
Kim Ai-Chan: Of course!  
  
Sapphire_Dream: Let's hear it!  
  
Kim: *pulls out the tape recorder*  
  
*in Inuyasha's voice*  
  
D***! How did this subject change to Kagome? I always hated her! Kikyo's sooooo much better.  
  
And hotter too. Did I mention smarter? She ACTUALLY pays attention! Kagome is always out there.  
  
She has to be the dumbest tramp I ever met. Have you seen her? In every battle, she'll just sit  
  
there like an idiot with Shippo on her shoulder. If I tell her to run away, she'll just stare at  
  
me until she's actually in trouble. Then I have to go and save her! Kikyo at least listens and  
  
can defend herself. Like, once in a blue moon will Kagome actually use that bow and arrow set of  
  
hers. I tell ya what, the first thing that comes into my mind when I think of her is, what a   
  
dumb-a**!  
  
*Kim stops the tape*  
  
Sakura: (By the way, I'll be referring to Kim Ai-Chan as Kim and Sapphire_Dream as Sakura)  
  
Sakura: That is evil.... How'd you get InuYasha to say that?  
  
Kim: I didn't! This isn't him at all! I just paid off Richard Cox to say it. Smart, huh?  
  
Sakura: And I thought I was cruel! As long as you don't hurt my Fluffy, I'm happy though.  
  
Kim: Okay ^_^  
  
Celestial_Star: This is some good stuff! Ahh..... NOTHING beats good ol' blackmail!  
  
Kim: Did I hear something?  
  
Sakura: I smell Neko Youkai lurking about...  
  
Celestial_Star: *hides in the shadows again*  
  
Sakura: *shrugs* Must be all the other smells in the air.  
  
Kim: Oh...  
  
*back on stage*  
  
Kikyo: Pooooor Fool! He makes me laugh! Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha HA HA HA! Ha HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
(HA! etc....)  
  
Kikyo: Time I tried to get a better better half!  
  
Kikyo and Chorus: Pooor Fool! He doesn't know! Ho ho ho ho ho! HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!  
  
(Ho! etc...)  
  
Kikyo and chorus: If he knew the truth he'd never ever go!  
  
*Everyone is silent as they wait for the phantom*  
  
*silence.....*  
  
People: *look around curiously*   
  
Sesshomaru: Kouga! You idiot! This is your part!  
  
Tsuyu: Koooouuuuuuuuugaaaaaaaa! Where are you?  
  
*Nothing*  
  
Director: *pissed off* Naraku! Go get Kouga!  
  
*Naraku is about to leave when Kouga walks on stage*  
  
Director: Kouga! You're the most enthusiastic about this play! Where were you?!  
  
Kouga: *looks distraught* I'm sorry.... Got.... Distracted.... Sorry....  
  
Director: *fails to notice the look upon Kouga's face* Okay, well just get started already!  
  
Kikyo and chorus: Poor fool! He doesn't know! Ho ho ho ho ho! HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!  
  
(Ho! etc.....)  
  
Kikyo and chorus: If he knew the truth he'd never ever go!  
  
*Everyone waits for Kouga's line again*  
  
Director: KOUGA!!!  
  
Kouga: *jolts* What?!  
  
Director: You forgot your line again!  
  
Kouga: Well sorry!  
  
*Music starts again!*  
  
Kikyo and chorus: Poooor Fool! He doesn't know! Ho ho ho ho ho! HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!  
  
(Ho! etc......)  
  
Kikyo and chorus: If he knew the truth he'd never ever go!  
  
Kouga's voice booms over the theatre  
  
Kouga: Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?  
  
Sango: *terrified* He's here! The phantom of the opera!!  
  
Kagome: *looks around fearfully* It's him.... I know it..... It's him!  
  
kikyo: *hisses at Kagome* Your part is silent little toad!  
  
*evryone waits for Kouga's part again*  
  
Sesshomaru looks at Kouga and then mimics his voice  
  
Sesshomaru: A toad madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad...  
  
Kouga: *silence*  
  
Everyone: KOUGA!!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: *jolts again* WHAT?!  
  
Naraku: You forgot your part again you idiot!  
  
Kouga: Sorry!  
  
Kagome: ugh!  
  
Kouga: *gasps at Kagome's "ugh" and looks away sorrowfully*  
  
Ayame: *looks upon Kouga and looks really hurt*  
  
Ayame: Something's wrong with Kouga-Kun! I need to find out what it is!  
  
Sakura: *looks away and whistles*  
  
*back stage*  
  
Everyone looks at Kouga angrilly  
  
Nazuna: You ruined that part!  
  
Kouga: Sorry!  
  
Rin: ugh! Sesshomaru-Sama was right when he said "Wolves were useless"!  
  
Sakura: *walks up to Rin and bares her fangs*  
  
Sakura: What did you say about wolves?!  
  
*Just as Sakura is about to tear Rin to shreds, Kim walks in room with a box full of rosary  
  
beads in different colors*  
  
Sakura: *looks at Kim* What the h*** are those supposed to be?!  
  
Kim: I have something to show you every one! Thanks to the genious of Washu, I have a new   
  
invention of rosary beads!  
  
Fan Girls: *look at Kim curiously*  
  
Kim: Observe.....  
  
*Kim walks over to Kouga and puts some black beads around his neck*  
  
Kouga: What the-  
  
Kim: These are special rosarys. They can make any of these guys do anything for you! You can   
  
even change their emotions! Kouga-Kun: Be happy!  
  
Kouga: *his frown suddenly disapears and a smile comes across his face*  
  
Kouga: Kouga-Kun..... I like the way you say that... It sounds sweet.  
  
Kim: *blushes*  
  
Girls: *look on in awe*  
  
Kim: Who wants one?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well.... who wants one? I can give any of them to those of you who want it! By the way...  
  
I need the answer in reviews..... How many of you want Kim to get punished for what she did to   
  
Kouga and Kitty-Boy? How many of you want Celestial_Star to show the tape? Come on! I can't   
  
finish until I have your answers! Please?! Okay. I still like the Jaken-Singing-Phantom thingie   
  
in the Japanese version.... Heee heee. By the way... How many of you can guess the singer of this  
  
song?   
  
*to the chorus of the song "American Pie"   
  
My oh my! This here Annakin guy  
  
Maybe Vador someday later, now he's just a small fry  
  
He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye, sayin'  
  
Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi  
  
Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi  
  
Can you guess who sings this song?! ^_^ 


End file.
